


Once What Was, and What Will Be

by SweetNezumi



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abyssal Plains, Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Love rectangle, Maybe even love pentagon, Possible attempted non con, Torture, Unrequited Love, Will change tags and ratings if it gets too dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNezumi/pseuds/SweetNezumi
Summary: Mika Anderson was supposed to be living her best life. Instead she's listless, adrift and confused over memories surfacing of a few weeks in her life that supposedly never happened.This story is what happens after the wall of spells comes crashing down and Mika finds herself in the Incubis' lives once more.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm just going to come out and say it! I haven't posted a fanfiction (Or really any writing) since I was a teenager. I haven't really written more than a few pages on something since I hit my 20's before giving up on it. I'm now 33, almost 34 and I'm giving it a go again. So if my writing style is jenky or jarring, that's just me trying to find my voice again. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy the story I'm trying to weave. Let's get to it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I'm going to try to see this through but I'm typing this up while nursing a mostly healed broken wrist, but I have a 9 weeks of physical therapy left and I'm still in a brace so everything is a little slow going. Alright, I'll shush up now!

Mika shot up out of a dead sleep, stifling a cry as her frantic hands clutched her silken covers. Fighting to take slow deep breaths, her eyes looked wildly around the room, confirming that she was indeed alone.

_Just a dream_ her mind supplied. It certainly hadn't felt like a dream. In the beginning it felt like a memory, soft and comforting. There were faces, blurry and incomplete. The only thing she could remember as the memory slipped away from her conscious mind were intense green eyes, and pair of softer more playful blues. Voices, so familiar and yet so foreign wove knots around her heart.

 _“I got you, are you alright?!” “For once I agree with Matthew!”_ Fierce, protective. Arms that held her tightly against a firm figure.

_“My name...” There was a pause as if the voice was waiting for a reply. “My true name isn't Matthew. I want you to know my real name if something were to happen. My name is Zecaeru...” Lips pressing against hers, hesitant at first but quickly becoming heated, passionate._

Mika huffed a small pained laugh, even as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. _What kind of name is Zecaeru? Of course its just a dream_. Her heart thumped painfully as if in disagreement, but she ignored it, her fingers playing delicately over her lips in contemplation. Maybe it was just an illusion of her mind, but her lips felt tender and over worked.

It couldn't be a memory. _Stop being silly_ she chastised herself. The only experience she had with kissing was after her senior prom two months prior, and as far as first kisses went was fairly forgettable. The first and only kiss had been shared with Andrew Lewis, and though she had tried valiantly to conjure feelings of ardor for him, there just weren't any to draw from. Andrew was handsome, sweet, attentive, and best of all her father absolutely _despised_ him.

With Mika defying her fathers wishes to go into the families toy business, Andrew was in the running to take over as CEO a few short years after he finished with his degree in Business and Finance. This infuriated her old man, and the fact that she had dated Andrew for a month or so before graduation nearly gave him a heart attack.

Scrubbing her hands over her face to try to erase the lingering remains of the strange dream, she sighed. Sadly you can't really build a romantic relationship based purely on spiting ones father. Andrew had took her gentle rejection well enough, and a month later had asked her permission to date her best friend Noami. She didn't think he had done it to make her jealous, Andrew wasn't really the type, but even if he was - she felt nothing. He was a perfect gentleman, and yet she felt nothing for him but friendship. 

Sometimes she thought that there was something fundamentally broken inside of her. Since graduating she had been perfectly content to putter around her giant empty mansion that her late grandfather had willed to her. Sometimes she spent a few hours tiddling on the piano (never really gaining any skill) reading books in the small but well stocked library even sometimes (admittedly strangely) reading out loud. She also spent time weeding the ornate garden in the backyard, or even practicing Tai chi and Taekwondo in the court yard. 

_“You're like a ghost, just floating around that big old house by yourself.”_ Her other friend Suzu had mentioned over lunch last weekend. _“You have a giant mansion, plenty of money since you turned eighteen and your grandpa's trust kicked in. Any other teenager would be throwing parties, going travelling to exotic destinations, and then”_ Mika remembered the extra emphasis Suzu had placed on the follow up commentary, she had found it particularly funny at the time, thinking it was just Suzu's typical exaggeration, _“Taking pictures and posting it on SOCIAL MEDIA to make everyone else jealous!”_

Now thinking on it, she supposed Suzu had a point. Not a particularly enlightened point, but a point none the less. Spending time with the girls going out on the weekends was one thing, but she rarely if ever invited anyone to visit at her house. _“It's like you're living in a museum dedicated to your grandfather.”_ Naomi had interjected, looking up from her phone as she finished texting Andrew, _“It's kind of weird, Mika.”_

Mika remembered fiddling with a napkin and denying it. _“I've been going through Grandfather's old things. What to keep, what to give to charity... And I've also been busy finishing up a few more college applications,”_ She had bit her lip at this lie, the only applications she had sent out since her Grandfather had died earlier in the year were a couple of local community colleges. There was no interest in college now, even though just a few months into her senior year that was all she could think about.

Finally she flipped the covers back and groaned as she looked at the clock on the bed side table. 5:30. Already knowing sleep would be a lost cause she quickly pulled on her leggings and a sports bra. Might as well go for a jog. That should clear the fog from her brain.  


But still, _“My name is Zecaeru..”_

The shock of her sneakers slapping the pavement was soothing, and soon the morning confusion was wearing away. One mile. Fading. Two miles. A hazy mirage in the desert of her mind. Three miles. Gone. Lost to the music flowing from her ear-buds, she went astray of her usual set route. Normally her jogging took her around two miles from home, where she would stop and visit the cemetery which held her grandfather's final resting place, but today she ran right past. 

And kept running. 

She blew past the arcade that Suzu loved so much, past the Pink Lady Cafe, beloved of Naomi. Mika felt like she could go on forever, her legs felt light and strong, and wind blowing her ponytail out as a streamer behind her my her feel like she was flying even as she dodged and ducked around foot traffic. 

Finally around what she assumed to the tenth mile marker her breath began to hitch, and though her legs were willing Mika began to slow her pace, and realized she had no idea where she was. A few blocks before she had taken a few twist and turns down back alleys to avoid the mid morning rush of pedestrians and never quite made it back to the main street.

Finding herself in front of an abandoned warehouse, she slowly jogged in place arms raised above her head to help regain her breath. _What a creepy building_.

A shiver rolled down her spine. _What a creepy building, indeed. I really should get out of here..._ So why did she want to investigate it so badly? She had never been much of an urban explorer, but something about the building called out to be searched.

Reaching out to the dilapidated wooden rolling door, she hesitated. Why wasn't it chained closed? It opened without a hitch, sliding easily over ancient and rusted metal tracks. With a pounding heart, and a measure of courage she wasn't aware was in her, she stepped into the dimly lit warehouse.  


Suddenly that courage shriveled up and died as something flew towards her, and she shrieked, falling to her knees onto the dirt and gravel covered floor.

“Cooo....Cooo!” was the alarmed trill that came from the flying blur. Green eyes wide, and face pale Mika huffed out a panicked laugh. _A pigeon. A fucking PIGEON!_ Scooting back to plop on her rear, she covered her eyes with her hands as frantic peals of laughter bubbled out of her throat. 

Knees bleeding and impacted sharp bits of gravel, she fought to gain a measure of control over her emotions before standing up and brushing the dirt and gravel from her rear. The thudding of her heart handn't slowed, but she was determined hell or high water to see what was drawing her to this building. _Am I finally losing it? 'drawing you to this building'? Get a freaking hold of yourself!_ It was too late though, and the nagging inner voice was silenced.

Laying crumpled near a support beam was a nasty sheet covered in dark stains. While part of her brain was screaming at her to run, another compelling force drove her legs forward. In a few shaking steps she was kneeling down to inspect it. The sheet was more reddish brown than off white, and smelled like a butchers dumpster. Mika had to force back a gag. There was no way something...somebody hadn't lost their life here. There was simply too many blood stains. Even the ground was covered in reddish brown splotches.

_But why would someone dispose of a body, and not get rid of the sheet as well? Or if it had been reported, why hadn't the police taken it away as evidence?_

“I guess I ought to report this...” she mused out loud, dropping the sheet back to the ground. Wiping her hands on her already filthy leggings in absent disgust, she turned towards to door while prying her phone out of her arm band.

And shrieked, promptly dropping her phone onto the hard gravel below. A silhouetted figure of a man barred her exit.

“Who the hell are you, and what the fuck are you doing here?” a voice growled out in a furious and familiar voice.

Mika's body froze. Having heard of people freezing up in intense situations, she had never thought it would happen to her, but it did and it was happening. Incapable of moving, she stood shaking, mouth hanging open in shock and dismay. _You've finally lost it girl. Down the deep end. Padded rooms and a nice comfy straight jacket._

It was irrefutably one of the voices from her dream. The shadowed figure stalked towards her a few steps and then also paused, weak sunlight from the windows revealing a handsome face screwed up in shock.

“M...Mika?” No longer fierce, only a sweet sort confusion.

_His eyes were so, so green._

The barrier in her mind, once so hidden she hadn't even known it was there, broke. Memories of the days spent with the five brothers flooded forth like a raging river in her brain. Even though she was still trembling all over like she was on the cusp of hypothermia her voice was incredibly calm.  


“Hello Sam. How's Matthew?”

As the world began to shift and blur she stumble forward, still managing the to catch quick passing shadow over his astounded features as the world slowly faded to black around her.


	2. Hard to See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband thinks I'm busy at work writing smut over here, not understanding my excitement over "Hits" and "Kudos". Sadly, no smut yet, but that's somewhere on the horizon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading. I very much appreciate it!

A thousand thoughts ran through Sam's head as the young woman took her staggering steps towards him. _God, she's even more beautiful than before. Has it only been six months? Why is she here? She's bleeding! Does she reme-._ His rapidly spinning mind stopped mid stream as she spoke, her voice covered in an otherworldly calm even as her entire body shook violently.

“Hello Sam, How's Matthew?” A sort of jealous pain tugged at his center, but he had no time to consider it as the dark haired woman began to crumple towards the floor eyes fluttering closed. He rushed forward without another thought and caught her before gravity could finish the job of slamming her into the gravel.

He almost groaned as his arms encircled her and held her lifeless body against his, “Mika,” he whispered against the top of her head, his voice rough with emotion, “What the hell were you doing here? Doofus...” After a moment of just enjoying the feel of her in his arms again, and letting his heart calm, he easily slipped his arm under her legs and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders scooping her up against his chest. Considering for a moment where he should take her, he thought of the rambling mansion where she resided, but reconsidered after a moment remembering something.

Diana had found them lodging in a cheap motel after Mika had dismissed them from her life. _“I swear,”_ she had chuckled her sultry infuriating laugh, _“Are you men or children?”_ Sam didn't think any of them had answered her, just stared at her sullenly. None of them had wanted to leave Mika, but they were demons of their word, and respected her wishes. _“You can't just leave a human with all the knowledge of the demon world as you did and not wipe her memories!”_ Diana glanced down at her gown, pretending to pick at a non-existent flaw and smoothed her hands over her hips.

_“If one of you had stayed... Perhaps guiding her to the full potential of her power, and into the status of a witch... She could have retained her knowledge.”_ Sam had glanced at his brother younger Matthew who had become deadly still, his pallor alarming.

_“What the fuck did you **DO** Diana?”_ In one smooth movement, he was up on his feet, hands digging into his pockets. Diana flinched almost imperceptibly, but her voice was unflustered.

_“What you boys couldn't. I wiped her mind. All memories of you boys locked away behind a neat and tidy wall of unbreakable magic.”_ She flashed a smile, which honestly looked like a snarl, her eyes flashing crimson, _“I also put up some very powerful wards on that rickety old mansion of hers. Specifiable; against Incubi. Just in case you can't keep your distance, boys- It's a very painful spell.”_ Around the dark and dingy room, each of the boys slowly followed Matthew's example, ready to fight- all except Eric who was staring past the the beautiful succubus lost in his own thoughts. 

Diana raised a finger to forestall the raging mood storming around the room. _“I did not harm her in the slightest. Though she was incredibly emotional at the thought of losing her memories of you boys,”_ Her eyes lingered on Matthew before flicking over to Sam so quickly it could have almost been a trick of the light that she had even looked at him at all. _“She did agree to it... Eventually. There was, in the end... Consent.”_

Sam had felt himself losing his cool he had carefully keeping control of, and hissed, _“Consent by coercion isn't consent at all! What did you threaten her with?!”_ Diana had only chuckled and shook her head, sending her hair swirling like a golden waterfall down her back.

Sam shook his head to clear it of the painful memory and sighed. No going to the mansion until they were sure the wards there, like the wards in Mika's mind had dissolved. There was no help for it. He would have to take her to the apartment he shared with Damien. A small selfish part of him had hoped to keep this miraculous discovery to himself... At least for a little while. Nuzzling the top of Mika's head, breathed in the scent of her with a wistful smile. _She remembers. At least a little._

He broke into a half powered run, zipping like a blur down the alleys and back streets until he stood in front of his run down apartment building in only a moments time. Curling one arm around Mika's motionless form, he began to beat on the door of his unit, “Hey! Damien! I hope to god you're home. We need to-” there were frantic noises as Damien unlocked the many and varied bolt locks. 

Damien threw the door open with such force it hit the cheap inner wall paneling, and the knob lodged firmly in a rather impressive new hole. 

“There goes the damage deposit.” Sam grumbled, forcing his way past his brother, whose eyes he noticed were wide with shock and disbelief.

“Sam....?” He glanced back at Damien as he gently deposited Mika onto a run down couch arching his eyebrow at his brother, “Fuck the damage deposit. Is she okay?! What happened? Where did you find her? Does Matthew know? Do you think-”

“Damien, one fucking question at a time, okay? God damn, just use your powers.” He was speaking softly as he settled on the couch placing Mika's head and shoulders on his lap, but there was still an edge to his voice. In the last six months Damien had gotten much better at blocking out the thoughts of those around him, to the point it exasperated Sam who had been used to his youngest brother reading his thoughts since toddler-hood. 

To be honest, as much as it had annoyed him that he hadn't been able to hide anything from his brother, now that Damien was actively trying to be more human, it was infinitely more annoying that he had to voice things that before had just been taken from his head without any effort on his part.

Damien shot him an annoyed look in return and then his eyebrows shot up, “You haven't told Matthew? He's going to kill you!” That look of annoyance turned to agitation, “She only remembers you and Matthew...?” He scrubbed his hand across his forehead and sighed. Of course. 

Sam held back his answers for a moment, gazing down into Mika's face. What was she dreaming of? Did she just faint? Is it something more severe? Her breathing seemed steady and strong, and her color was a little off though, pale as always with a heavy crimson flush over her cheek bones. If he had to guess, she was healthy enough.

“Damien, as you can see for yourself, I didn't really have the time to text Matthew and let him know about this new friggen development. She also didn't extrapolate much after she said four words to me and fainted. I'm sure she'll remember you when she's awake and clear headed.” 

Damien sighed and knelt beside the goodwill bargain couch, and pressed a slender hand against Mika's forehead. He frowned. “Sam, she's pretty warm...” He closed his violet eyes and gently prodded into her listless mind. “Sam, I think there's something wrong with her... Her thoughts..” He shook his head roughly and grimaced, “She's fighting against the wards- They aren't completely broken. It's corrupting her energy... I don't know how to explain it.”

Sam's brow furrowed as he look at the younger man, “Call James. He'll know something that will help-” Damien broke in, his voice low and pained.

“We need Eric. He could enter her mind...” Damien trailed off wistfully.

“You know that's impossible. Call James.” He caught Damien's side eyed glance at him and sighed crossly, “And Matthew. He should know too- even if he wont be of any use.” His brother continued to give him the side eye for a moment before shaking his head and rising up his knees. 

“I'll be right back, I'll call our brothers and I'll get a cool rag for her forehead.” Sam huffed in amusement. “What? That's what they do for ill people in movies!” Damien defended, exiting quickly towards the kitchen.

Tracing a finger over Mika's full lips, Sam's eyes grew sad. _What would she say when she found out about Eric? His selfless heroic sacrifice? He had cared for you just as much as the rest of us. He's gone from us, but he did what he did out of love for you... And us. Stupid asshole._

The memory that had cut off in the warehouse resumed easily, like somebody had pressed the play button. Sam let the memories flow.

_“It doesn't matter now boys. What's done is done. Finite! Now, I'm sure your father and your mothers miss you terribly. The human girl is barred from you now. There's nothing left for you here. Come home.”_ Matthews shoulders had dropped imperceptibly, but his eyes were still pulsing a faint golden hue.

_“I wont go back Diana. There's even less there for me in the Abyssal Plains then there is here for me... Even with Mika.”_ His voice hitched, faltering into a deeper octave. _“Lost to me- to us... I can still make a life here.”_ Sam had to look away from his brother. His blue eyes were shadowed with a hurt he hadn't seen since their mothers had been turned into spirit orbs at the Demon Lords bidding.

_“I will not be coming either,”_ Damien finally spoke up his hands shoved deep in his pockets and sighing. _“Matthew has the right of it, at least in my case. Nothing to go home to.”_ He eyed Diana cooly, “ _Slave to the new ruler once crowned, remember?”_

Sam strode to Diana, thrusting his face inches from hers, his fists clenched at his side. _“Wait. Why are you here?”_ His voice was level but edged in poison. Diana stared back at him, not sure where he was going with this.

_"You know why I'm here, Sam. I'm here to bring you boys home and finally wed my betrothed. Whichever of you it ends up being. I'm very excited to be a married woman.”_ Diana's voice was nearly as acerbic as his own.

Sam had shaken his head shortly, _“No, I mean... You're the most powerful demon in your royal family.. Why did my father allow you to come after us?”_ Diana pursed her lips together tightly and waited for him to get to his point. _“Why not just marry you himself? He has no qualms about adding more wives to his harem, and his remaining wives have no physical features. He has no trophy to stand next to his throne...”_

_“What are you implying Aomoris?”_ James asked softly behind Sam, _“That this was a ruse of our father to get Diana to leave her land virtually unprotected?”_ Diana's grimace of annoyance drop into a small 'o' of sudden realization. _“That maybe he had used a glamor to make it seem like her own idea to come fetch us back?”_

Succubus was physically thrumming with dismayed energy, _“He wouldn't-”_

Matthew had guffawed, a loud nasty laugh which was very unlike him. _“Why wouldn't he? It's easier than waiting for you to return with us, if you even managed to do so. He wanted your lands before the idea of a political marriage came across the table.”_ Another vindictive laugh tore from his throat, and a leered at the Succubus, an ugly expression on his face. _“He's there razing your kingdom, and you're here on a fools errand! None of us will go with you, so you should go the **FUCK** home!”_

Diana stood stock still, only a fine tremor running through her body betraying any movement, _“None of you will return with me? If he has not run campaign of war against my family, you will be a powerful lord. If he has... Will none of you return to put an end to his tyrannical ways?”_ The expression on her face had been torn. She didn't want to believe that the Demon lord would do such a thing, but she knew of his reputation. After all that is the reason she had been offered up as a bride to his sons in the first place.

Four of the brothers stood in solidarity and defiantly stared back at her. _“No. We will remain.”_

_“I will return with you Diana.”_ Silent this entire time, Erik passed his brothers, and stood in front of the comely Succubus. _“I cannot promise you I will marry you, but I will return to the Abyssal plains with you.”_

_“NO! You cannot possibly be serious Erik!”_ James.  
_“Bro, you can't!”_ Sam.  
_“Mika wouldn't want you to give into this harpy!”_ Matthew.

Three of the brothers were ready to forcibly restrain Erik, but Damien raised an arm, blocking them from moving forward and following through. _“It's his choice.”_

_“The fuck Damien!?”_ Sam glowered at him, looking betrayed. Damien shot him a peculiar look, and he stood down, frustrated. Damien looked to his other brothers who also visibly deflated. If Erik was doing this, it wasn't for selfish reasons, he was doing it in a calculated move.

_“And I cannot promise to love you if we do wed. But we must return now,”_ Diana bit her lip, looking at the second son. _“You might never return here. But we must not delay. I cannot believe I didn't think of this scenario. How naive of me.”_ Her face settled into a impenetrable mask as she extended a hand to Erik, and he accepted.

_“I love you all. Please. Be happy. Make a life for yourselves... My brothers.”_ A slow hum vibrated over the floor as a purple pentagram appeared below their feet. Erik shot an urgent look at Sam. _"Make sure she's safe."_

The shadows lapping at his legs surged, and he sunk out of sight along with Diana.


	3. House of Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, wooo. :)

Sam shuddered out of the memory. Mika in his lap was warm, so warm. She let out a small whimper, and he sighed, petting the hair on the top of her head soothingly, “Shhh, Mika... Mika...I've missed you... So much.” _We all have._

Another pained groan slipped from her lips and her body began being wracked with small tremors, her hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically as if she were trying to claw at an invisible attacker. “Mika... Mika... Hey-” Sam was terrified, “Damien!” at his call, his youngest brother came rushing out of the kitchen door, one hand clutching a bowl of water and the other was holding what looked like a plain white t-shirt and an pair of ratty sweat pants.

“I thought maybe we should change her out of her running gear...” He broke off as soon as he noticed his brothers terrified expression and quickly emptied his supplies onto the coffee table. “Shit, Sam she's seizing!”

“Do something, Damien!” Pure panic left his voice raw, and he regretted being so sharp with his brother but he was helpless... and frightened. Two feelings he rarely felt and never at the same time. He felt like his heart was bursting into a million tiny little pieces in his chest. “Please Damien...”

The red headed man stood for a few agonizing seconds, his eyes shut, but his mind opened wide. Opening them again, they held a fierce determination. “I don't know if this will help... But maybe...” He knelt next to the couch once more, leaning in close to Mika, his forehead pressing against hers – _Shit, she's on fire_ – and kissed her.

The energy that burst forth from her nearly caused him to recoil. There was just so, so much of it. He held steadfast and resolute, his mouth working against hers to deepen the connection and pull as much of the sickly sweet energy out of her body. It wasn't the normal energy he was used to siphoning from gentle touches from strangers at his job as a cashier. Warm and refreshing as a sweet spring breeze, would be how he would describe normal sexual energy.

This was a different beast all together. It felt wrong, dangerous and powerful. Heady, like a strong wine that might be laced with poison. A beautiful snake hiding it's venomous fangs. It left him feeling drunk and a little sick, but he would take it until it ebbed, until he was glutted with it. Because it seemed to be helping her- Mika was still once more, her hands lax in his, her breathing gentle but constant.

Sam on the other hand was still agitated. Damien noted this as he broke away from the kiss and plopped back on his ass, the world spinning slightly around him. “I..Ah.. I think that helped.” His tongue felt fat and sloppy in his mouth making it difficult to speak. “Whatever Diana did...She hadn't been lying. It was a dangerously powerful mind block spell.-” He broke off at sound of a knock on the door. “That'll be James.” Damien sighed and struggled to his feet.

“Not Matthew?” Sam spoke, finally choking down his unwarranted jealously at his brothers split second solution. 

“I couldn't get him on the phone. I left him a voice mail.”

“Come in James, it's unlocked.” He called out to their elder brother through the door.

 

The park was lovely in the early afternoons this time of year. Sun shining robustly, the carefully manicured grass was blazingly familiar green. Children and their parents squealing and laughing as they chased each other. A lone man cursing and running after an errant kite. Lovers cuddling on blankets spread out over the grass, whispering their secret dreams and hopes under the smiling sun. Teenagers clumsily tossing a Frisbee back and forth between them, good natured insults flying as freely and the plastic disc.

It was so full of life, and the people that filled it seemed to be enjoying that life to the fullest. 

Yes. Matthew loved the park. He felt like the odd man out though against the bright smiles and laughter. These people were out in the world embracing it. He on the other hand sat on a bench and waited. For what he didn't know. His life to begin? For a change? Mika and Erik had been out of his life for six months now, and his other brothers had begun slowly building their own lives in the human world. He felt like he was standing still as the world sped past him at an alarming rate.

People watching had become a bit of a habit for him as of late. It made him feel ever so slightly more a part of this world that he and his brothers had chosen to come to. To him, it still really didn't feel like home, but it was still leagues better than his home world. There was violence here, spiteful and murderous souls. Pain and suffering. Heart break and loneliness- Of that he knew all too well. 

But. There were so many good things in this world. Pure human kindness shining like a beacon of light in the midst of turmoil and disasters. Chances for love and redemption. The option to fight and grasp the hope of a better life. Humans didn't live very long lives, so they had to pack an insane amount of living in their hundred years, give or take a decade.

Also kittens. This world had so many cats.

The phone in his pocket sang out a mechanical noise that startled him out of his ponderings. _Voice-mail?_ His phone hadn't even rang. He glanced at the signal strength and sighed. One bar. He really needed to find another service provider. Tapping the missed call icon, he saw that Damien had tried to reach him. Damien never left voice-mails. Crap. Did Sam get in trouble with the police again for fighting?

Matthew hit the voice-mail option and hit play, checking the time stamp. Over an hour ago. _Fucking cell service!_ Damien's voice, urgent but tinny rang out through the speaker.

“Matthew, pick up your damn phone. We have a situation. As soon as you get this, come to our apartment. Mika is in trouble.” Heart dropping into his stomach, he rose from the bench in a single fluid motion before breaking into a run. Phone in one hand, his hoody clenched in the other streaming out behind him as he picked up speed.

_I'm coming Mika, hold on. Oh god, please let her be alright._

 

James rubbed his temple in frustration. “So you found her investigating the warehouse she was held hostage in?” The three of the stood around Damien's bed, looking down at the girl in question who was covered in a light quilt.

“And you knew she was there... How?” Sam shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“After Malix, I set up some warning wards around the warehouse. I just thought it might be good to have a heads up if any Devils came back looking for revenge.”

“A normal human shouldn't have set off the wards though, correct? Just magical beings?” 

Sam nodded in response to his brothers inquiry, “Yeah... But we know that Mika isn't just a normal human. Her grandfather had enough magic to become a warlock. Mika is his legacy. Even before Diana's fuckery, she had quite a bit of latent powers of her own.” He winced as Damien gently perched on the edge of the mattress and took Mika's hand in his own.

Damien had always been better with the softer side of human nature. He was good at comforting, listening and casual affection. Sam had a harder time, coming across as gruff or even unkind at times. “I think,” Damien softly spoke, rubbing his thumb gently across Mika's knuckles, “That if we siphon enough of Diana's remaining energy from her, she'll be able to fight the rest of the spell off on her own.” His brows furrowed in thought before adding, “I don't know for sure though. It might be the best chance we have since...”

Erik's name fell between them, unspoken but as large as an elephant in the room.

_Had he done this? Had he wormed his way into Diana's heart and had her break the spell? Or..._

Damien closed his eyes. He didn't even want to put the possibility to words, as if it would make it more true or real. _No, if Erik was...No. _He would know if that had happened. “We'll rotate in shifts. I've drained as much as I can, but I can't handle any more. I'm going open my powers to their full capacity so I can burn through the energy as quickly as possible, but it will be some time before I can take another stab at it.”__

__James nodded, looking between his two younger brothers with affection, “I'll go next. You boys go eat, take a breather.. Do what you need to get yourselves in the right head space.” Sam looked about ready to protest, but his older brother raised a hand to stop him before he could start. “You're wound tighter then a spring, Sam. I know you care deeply for Mika, we all do, but it doesn't do any one in this situation good if you can't keep it together.”_ _

__Sam clenched his jaw and looked away, “Fine. Whatever.” He left the room without another word._ _

__Sighing, Damien brushed a kiss over Mika's knuckles and gently set her hand back down over the covers. “Thank you for this, James. I know you're incredibly busy at the company these days, and with your new lady friend on top of it all.” James shot him a crooked, but not completely surprised smile._ _

__“For Mika? For you? Anything. Now go. I've got this. You go do whatever you need to, Damien.” He made shooing motions at his youngest brother and sat gently on the bed next to Mika's prone figure. He cupped her cheeks gently between his hand, and bent to kiss her._ _

__Damien wandered out of the room, gently closing the door behind him and padded down the hall towards the kitchen. “Sam?” He paused in the thresh hold, recoiling slightly at the force of the thoughts blaring through the air and into his mind. His older green eyed brother was practically radiating rage energy. “Sam!”_ _

__Sam looked up from where he was leaning against the counter, one hand clasped around a long necked beer, and other clenched against his side. “It should have been me.” Damien raise his eyebrow and nodded at his brother to continue. “James just got here. I should be helping her now. I found her, it was seeing me that crashed those wards in her mind. It. Should. Be. **Me**!” He slammed his clenched fist onto the counter-top with a sharp crack._ _

___There goes the damage deposit._ Damien held back a chuckle, even as he stared at his brother with mild dismay. It wouldn't be right to seemingly make light of Sam's tortured emotions. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer of his own, settling in next to his brother. __

____

____

____“You know you don't have a monopoly on your feelings for Mika, right?” It probably wasn't the right thing to say, but Damien had kept his voice as gentle and non accusatory as he could. And it was true. “James is bonding with a new woman. Just so you know. I think it's pretty serious.” he took a sip of the beer in his hand and gestured towards the hall. “He still loves Mika. As a sister, though.” another sip of beer, and he looked at Sam from beneath his bangs, “One less brother for you to be worried about.” There was a hint of bitterness in the undertone of his voice, “Erik's gone. James is taken. She can't possibly love someone like me.”_ _ _ _

____He pushed off against the counter and made his way towards the living room. “Your competition- If – she even wants demons in her life, is Matthew. Who is right about to-” as if on cue, the living room door flew open and buried its knob into the wall once again._ _ _ _

____Matthew, flushed and wind blown, had arrived._ _ _ _


	4. How to Save a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still puttering a long at a nice clip. Thank you for views and kudos, I really appreciate it!

When she had first collapsed, Mika's inner world was pitch black. No thoughts or memories to hold, just still and infinite darkness. Soundless, timeless, thoughtless. A spiral of nothingness that seemed to breed more nothingness the longer she drifted along the inky expanse of space.

The first thought she had pieced together after struggling for what seemed like years was, _If this is what death is.. it friggen blows._ There was enough force behind it sent out ripples in the darkness, like a stone being skipped in a pond. She couldn't see it exactly, but she felt it, the darkness moving away from her body like a slowly ebbing tide. _Maybe not dead, then._ Another push of energy sent a cascade of further ripples, revealing blades of pink and purple grass surrounding her body. The pervasive dark was dissipating now, receding to show more and more of the technicolor hell dream-scape around her.

Mika struggled to get her arms beneath her to push up from strange feathery turf, the wrongness of it sending a crawling sensation down her spine. Ugh, disgusting. As she managed to find her feet, she stared at her arms. They were covered with a dark violet pollen type substance, which pulsated in the surreal orange sunlight. Scrubbing her palms against her pants, she realized with a certain horror that it merely smeared and deepened in intensity and color. As it pulsed brighter, tendrils of color breaking from the main mass and snaking up her arms at an alarming rate.

She let out a panicked little whimper, eyes wide in the sudden pain which blossomed up and down her arms with the sentient pollen. With each wave of pain, the streams of pollen- more like liquid now- surged upwards. It felt like it was trying drag her back into that hellish darkness. Her fright nearly consumed her as she began to claw wildly at her forearms. 

_Not pollen. Magical energy._ A remote, almost alien part of her own mind supplied. _Not yours. Dangerous. It may consume you. Fight it, but do not panic. Be calm. Calculated. Try to reach for your own power._ Brows furrowed, she cast her eyes around the empty landscape. “Grandfather?” _Not quite. Just an echo my girl. The broken remains of his protection wards._

Scrunching up her face in concentration she clenched her fists and focused all of her energy into imagining the creeping foreign energy being forced a halt, her own light sky blue aura fighting it into a standstill. Daring a peek at her arm she saw that while purple creeping tendrils had not completely stopped, but had slowed significantly.

_That's good my dear. This will not be easy, but keep pushing back for as long, and as hard as you can. You feel that?_ She closed her eyes, and reached out with her mind feeling for anything other than the dull dreamy feeling of the expanse, and the low burning pain of the spell magic on her flesh. 

And smiled, feeling tendrils of a familiar power prodding at the interloping energy, and grasping it slowly sucking it out like snake venom. “Damien.” _Yes. The boys are helping you out there in the physical world. You help yourself in here. In your mind. Now keep reaching for your power. You have to be strong._

It seemed as if hours had past in a matter of moments, and another less familiar but still welcome energy siphon replaced Damien. James. His energy pull felt like a brotherly hug full of gentle electricity. It made Mika's closed eyes well up with warm tears. 

“Can you help me, Grandfather?” The intense sense of dread has calmed into something akin to a lucid shock, but she stood firm, willing her mind to stay focus. _An echo my dear. A fail-safe. It is up to you. If you are truly his granddaughter you will survive._

“I can do this. I will do this.” _I will see my boys again._ She sighed, resolute. And continued to reach into the secret spaces of her mind to find the well of her magical reserves. It was trickier than she would expect, her mental image of her mind being that of a sky scraper with hundreds of flights of stairs and thousands upon thousands of doors.

Some opened into old, forgotten memories. Like when she and Suzu had first met in 6th grade at a slumber party of mutual friend, and she and Suzu snuck out onto the rooftop and gossiped all night. Stuck together like glue after that. That was a warm memory that filled Mika with light.

Some were uncomfortable, tucked away in shame. When Andrew had tried to kiss her a second time after prom, and she almost jumped out of her skin to pull away from him. The hurt look on his face nearly made her sick to her stomach. That was the moment she decided it wouldn't be fair to keep him in a relationship with her.

As she mentally closed that door behind her, she felt another switch in the energy field. Fierce, possessive and protective. Sam now. 

There was an edge to his power, something that felt deeply full turmoil and muddled with a mix of several conflicting emotions. The drawing of the power to him felt different than Damien and James. She could feel them, but their presence was calm, soothing, helpful to her in the methodological searching. Sam's emotions were really gaining volume the more powers he consumed. _Confusion, attraction, jealousy, anger, fear, love._ It was distracting. She darted down another hallway, down several flights of stairs to the lowest levels. This had to be where her earliest memories were. _Confusion, attraction, jealousy, anger, fear, love._

“Ugh..” Mika groaned stopping suddenly and, leaned wearily against the concrete wall. _Yearning, so much yearning, but also anger, jealousy. Guilt at the negative feelings. Anger at the guilt._ Pulling herself along the wall with her knees growing weak, she spotted the door she had been instinctively looking for.

It was a large wicked looking metal door, barred with a large wooden barricade. As she approached it with staggering steps, she took in the runes carved along with intricate designs. “Like something out of Tolkien,” She huffed out an exhausted laugh, and shuffled purposely towards the door. Sam's emotions continued to bulldoze through her concentration, his focus was fraying and in his befuddlement he was beginning to draw from her energy as well as the invasive spells. 

_"Jesus Christ, Sam!"_ She lurched, palms flat forward, catching herself on the door. _"Control yourself!'_ As this thought blew from her mind, the door under her hands exploded into a blinding frost blue light. Sam's energy completely broke off from her as she was consumed in the overwhelming brightness. 

Was this the well of her power? Why had it been warded? Locked away from her? Whatever the reasons, which she couldn't fathom, she reveled as the power burned through her mind, cooling and soothing her hurts. This was amazing. Wonderful. But also intensely frightening. Without proper control this could consume her every bit as completely as the broken wards, but this would be her own choice to succumb.

Good and evil can be different sides of the same coin and power like this... It would be easy to make the right choices for wrong reasons and be led down a path of destruction. She wanted her legacy to be good, like her grandfather's had been. To use this power to help people, and protect the ones she loved.

Mika had seen the darkness that could come with such power, and she promised her deepest self she would never give into it. 

She took several calming breaths and opened her eyes. Once again, she was in the bizarrely colored world, but it was fainter now, almost a fuzzy over lay of the land that she had first woken up in.  
The magical stain of energy was now barely tinting her finger tips now. Almost finished, she just needed to focus. Rid her mental body of the tainted magic, and finish breaking out of this illusionary world. 

Of course when she needed to all of her attention she would feel him all around her. Matthew, but he wasn't a distraction, not really. His energy signature sang against hers, filling her with the stuff of light, and a gentle aching happiness. Even as he drained away the malignant energy, he seemed to control the flow of his own, adding his summer warm blue to her icy cool aura, further enhancing and targeting her energy. 

She let out a musical laugh, something she hadn't done in months and began to recite an unfamiliar chant that bubbled up from the open well of her mind. “Cavea principalis animi praevaricator!”

When everything was swallowed up around her, she was unafraid.

 

Damien watched with quiet knowing as Matthew paced the hallway in front of his bedroom. Matthew had agreed to Sam taking his turn helping Mika before him, as he had only just arrived and Sam's hackles were up to such a degree, he knew any argument would probably end up in a heated fist fight. He thought it was best to just let it go, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

“I know you showed me everything that happened, Damien. But...” Matthew paused in his apparent need to wear the already shitty carpet down to nubbins, and turned to his brother, “What the hell crawled up Sam's ass?”

“Hmmm,” Damien hummed, rubbing his hand across his eyes, “He's not processing his emotions very well. It's hard for him sometimes, when a problem comes along the way that he can't just punch as a solution.” He sighed, “Even now, as much as he is helping her, his emotions are running high.” 

Matthew looked at him questioning, his tilted slightly in confusion. “And?”

“He's making it hard for her to concentrate. Human brains are complex, full of hidden compartments, and lost things. His feelings are overwhelming her in her current state.” The red headed boy sighed, and pushed off from the wall. “I was hoping he would master control of himself, but I think we should go relieve him from his shift.” Damien made a face, making it clear how well he thought it would go. 

Matthew nodded in agreement, steeling himself for a confrontation with his middle brother. As it would turn out, there was no need. As both brothers crossed the threshold to the room, a high keening whine of power filled it, followed by a voice; soft at first, then skull clutching powerful voice ringing out in their minds.

_“Jesus Christ, Sam!”_ Matthew's vision experienced a near white out as he partially collapsed on the carpet, _“Control yourself!”_ Mika?! All three boys cried out in pain- it was like being mentally beaten with a baseball bat. 

It was worse for Sam, who took the brunt of the explosion of magical energy as he was in physical contact with Mika. Briefly his body tensed like it was being hit with a live wire before flying violently backwards into the fake wood paneled wall like a rag-doll. He left an incubus shaped hole and her fell forward into the carpet.

“Sam!” Matthew clambered up from where he nearly was laid out on the carpet and started towards his brother who slowly pushed himself up and shook his head, dazed.

“I'm fine Matthew,” Sam grunted, using a bookshelf to pull himself up and using it for support, “I guess it's your turn to help her now.” his voice was level, but the look in his eyes was dark and full of hurt. “Careful though. I think she's discovered her magic.” He coughed, and wiped the trickle of blood away from the corner of his mouth. 

Damien's eye widened slightly, Sam's thoughts breaking into his mind like an upset torrent. Sam caught the look in his eye and shook his head again stubbornly. _Drop it for now._

As soon as his brother gave him his opportunity, Matthew approached Mika and his turn as her sentinel. Slowly he lowered himself next to her on the bed, gently pulling her onto her side so that he could recline with his body flush with hers. “Hello beautiful.” His voice was a hushed whisper as cupped her cheek against his palm lovingly. 

Settling his mind to his task, he opened the doors to his soul. His happiness at seeing her again, his elation of her remembering him, his gentle concern at her current state. 

When he kissed her, he was sucked into the electrical current surrounding her body and everything else in the world disappeared from his mind. 

He was fine with that.


	5. Return to Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the others, I think, but ah well. I figured it was a good enough stopping point for this chapter.

The scene that met James when he returned from his run to pick up some take out, and his check in with Iridessa made him pause as he entered the apartment. Sam was on the couch, looking a bit bruised and bloody as Damien hovered over him with a towel and an ice pack like a flustered mother hen. “Lay off, Damien” Sam grumbled.

James set the box of Chinese food on the coffee table, “Did Matthew...?” He began, a little stunned, not expecting such violence from his normally level headed younger brother.

Damien sucked in his cheeks and let out a 'whoof' of air, “No... This was Mika.” 

Sam looked away pointedly, but finally accepted the ice pack from Damien. “I'm fine. A little busted up, but fine.”

“I think his pride is more busted than his body,” Damien joked weakly, dropping next to Sam on the couch. “Something told her to reach for her power, and she did. Sam got a lesson in flying in extremely closed spaces.”

“She really packs a punch,” Sam said dryly, pressing the ice pack against his swollen lip.

James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “So I'll assume Matthew is in there with her?” The other two brothers looked at each other, enigmatic expressions on their faces. “Okay, what else aren't you two telling me?”

Sam and Damien spent a few more moments in unspoken communication until Sam finally shrugged, defeated. “It was weird... Matthew kissed her, and it was like..” He gestured with his free hand, trying to conjure the words to describe it, and failing. 

“It was...” Damien tried as well, his voice hesitant, unsure, “His energy met hers, and made it sing.” 

Sam nodded in agreement, “I'm no fucking poet- But you know when two streams merge and become a raging river? It was like that. It was disgustingly beautiful.” _And heartbreaking._

Damien glanced at his brother with a nod. He felt the same, which is why neither brother could manage to remain in the room where the two intertwined energies sang together in near flawless harmony. 

Their older brother watched them, pursing his lips into a fine line. “Mhmmm... That's interesting. I wouldn't jump to any conclusions yet though,” his voice was warm and empathetic though, “But it does deserve some research when we have time. Now, should we go check on the song birds, or would you rather dig in while the food is still hot?”

“I think she's going to wake soon,” Damien said quietly, after a moment of careful psychic exploration, “I think I would like to be in there when she does.” He hefted himself out of the sunken couch with a bit of effort, noting that for being as stuffed as a tick on energy, he was bone achingly tired.

Sam nodded shortly in agreement following after his brother, still gingerly pressing the ice pack against his mouth.

When they returned to the room, nothing much had changed in the last twenty minutes, save that Matthew's arms were now around Mika, holding her tight to his body, and one hand gently rubbing up and the length of her spine. The melodic energy still filled the room, but it was subtle now, a gentle keening song of affection. 

James' eyebrows rose nearly to his hair line as he watched his brothers. “You weren't exaggerating. This is... I'm not sure what this is.” He was perplexed, _Maybe this was something unique between demon and witch lovers? Curious._ Side eyeing Damien, he flinched at his youngest brothers pained expression. “Sorry Damien. I'm just considering options. This is a little out of my depth.” Damien shrugged and responded with a weak smile. 

“If this goes on much longer, Mika's lips are going to fall off,” Sam huffed impatiently. 

A small breathless chuckle arose from the bed, and all of the incubi in the room froze. Blue eyes and green fluttered open lazily as if in sync.

“Hello, beautiful.” Mika murmured huskily, lips brushing Matthews as she spoke. She searched his hazy love-blown pupils and smiled timidly, hit with a sudden shyness. “Thank you.” 

The blue eyed boy smiled back against her mouth, and settled another parting kiss on them, realizing they were being watched. 

Mika's cheeks flared crimson as she broke her gaze from Matthews' and looked up to the other brothers in the room. 

Sam was the closest, so she caught his eyes first. “Thank you, Sam.” he opened his mouth to protest, and she shook her head with a crooked smile. “Not just in this, but finding me at the warehouse, and bringing me into your home. Thank you.” Sam nodded, ducking his head, attempting to hide the pleased expression on his face.

“James, thank you. I'm sorry for barging back into your life like this,” She bit her lip, “Really all of your lives.”

“No worries Miss.” James gave an exaggerated bow, “Our lives are more interesting for it.”

Damien almost shrunk back as her gaze settled on him next, her face was a moving picture of emotions. _Oh no, what did I do? How do I make it better? Is she mad at me?_

“Damien, no! Nothing like-” the entire room seemed to have been hit by paralysis, the only movement being three pairs of eyes flitting back and forth between Mika and Damien. Mika swallowed hard and ignored the questioning looks passed between the boys. “Damien- I.. I think I can hear you.” To clarify her words, she raised a shaking hand and tapped her temple twice.

_“Can you hear me?”_ She pushed the thought through the room and he nodded back, still stunned. 

_“Yes. Of course I can. Oh gods she's beautiful- wait!”_ Damien took a couple quick steps back, looking near panic.

_“Oh, this is strange. But.. thank you Damien. If not for you, I don't think I would have had a chance in finishing the wards. You drew the power back enough for me to give me just enough time to calm down and find myself.”_ Mika took a shuddering breath, and slowly opened her eyes, wondering when she had closed them in the first place.

Warily, James approached his redheaded brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Damien, is she...?” Damien nodded tightly, emotions running rampant. He wasn't sure if he should be delighted or horrified at this development. _My ability has always been a curse to me. Did I somehow infect Mika by connecting to closely with her soul? How can I be happy knowing the pain?-_ he broke off, noting the sudden movement from the bed.

“No! No, Damien.” She disengaged from Matthews arms and took across the room with trembling legs to halt him from making the hasty exit he was considering. “I can't hear everyone. I can only hear **you**.” She tumbled into him, her arms wrapping around his chest in a tight hug, head snuggling insistently against his neck. _“I'm not letting go until you stop thinking about running.”_

Damien's tense form softened under her touch, and he slowly encircled her shoulders returning her insistent embrace. _“When you say it like that, I might never stop thinking of running.”_ His thoughts were gently teasing, but his eyes shone in wonder as he gazed down at her. 

She placed a soft kiss against the nook of his neck, making him shudder minutely before pulling back gently to look up at him. “We'll figure all of this out together, alright?” At his silent agreement, she slid partially away, one arm remaining around his waist, the other held wide, inviting the other brothers in for a hug. 

“Together, all of us.” Her voice was firm, but her eyes were sparkling in delight as brothers swept in bundling the two in a fierce embrace. “My boys, I missed you so much. Even before I remembered you, I missed you still,” tears fought and won forcing their way out, making trails down her cheeks. 

“We've missed you too.” Sam replied gruffly, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

“I've been living a half life without you in it.” A swift kiss from Matthew.

_“The human world is much better with you in our lives.”_ Damian's soft touch on the back of her neck made her shiver, but she giggled and nudged him with her hip.

“It's good to have you back, even if you do always seem to invite chaos.” James chuckled and gave her an extra squeeze to illustrate that he was _mostly_ joking. “I have someone I want you to meet, if we get the chance.”

Mika beamed up at him, “Big brother James has a girlfriend!” The gentle color on his cheeks confirmed it. “I'd love to meet her, James.” She paused, and glanced around the room, a small worried frown growing over her lips. 

“Not that I'm not over the moon to see you four, and gods know I am, but we seem to be missing somebody. Did Eric move out of the city? Is that why he's not with you?” At the silence that suddenly filled the room, her stomach dropped. “Matthew... Where is Eric?”

Matthew opened his mouth and closed it abruptly, looking to his eldest brother to explain as he couldn't bring himself to ruin this happy reunion with the truth. James sighed.

“The thing about Erik will take some time to explain, Miss. Let's go to the living room. I've brought food, and I'm sure we're all famished. I'll tell you what I know as we eat.”

As she was about to protest, Mika's stomach growled rebelliously at the mention of food. Huffing and a bit annoyed she replied. “Fine, but please tell me everything.”

“Of course.”


	6. Basket Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, everyone is conscious! :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

“So you're telling me that Erik agreed to return with Diana because of me?” Mika's face froze into a guilty expression as she abruptly set the container of house fried rice back on the coffee table untouched.

Damien reached for her hand and squeezed it tentatively, “Yes and no. He thought that if he could go back with Diana he could convince her to release the mind block spell on you. Erik also left because he couldn't stand the thought of our father running roughshod over the demon world anymore.” 

_That makes me feel a little better._ She sighed and absently returned the pressure on his hand. Damien let out a small sigh of happiness, before blushing and glancing furtively around the room at his brothers, who seemed not to notice as they ate their food and watched Mika with various states of concern.

“So what are we going to do about this?” Leaning forward, she set her elbows on her knees. She eyed the bountiful amount of Chinese food she couldn't bring herself to eat even though a few moments ago she was absolutely famished. “We can't just leave him there, can we?”

“It was his choice, Mika. We can't just charge the gates of the Abyssal Plains and drag him back with us.” James replied, looking at her with a kind expression on his face but his voice was stern.

“Yeah, we have to respect his decision.” Matthew interjected quietly. He had followed Damien's lead and was now holding her free hand while looking at her with an intensity that made her stomach fill with butterflies. She bit her lip, her emotions a whirl inside of her. 

The two youngest incubus brother's attention made her feel safe, but a bit flustered. Damien shot her a knowing look, beginning to release her hand but she kept her fingers wrapped firmly around his, shooting him a shy look of her own. _“We'll figure this out together, right?”_ She quickly turned her attention back to Sam who was now speaking, but she didn't miss Damien's sudden sunny smile.

“And it's not like it's particularly easy to open a portal between our worlds. It takes less power to cross over to the demonic lands, but coming back would require an immense amount of it, if we even managed to come back at all.” He looked uncomfortably into Mika's eyes. 

“We don't know what's going on there. It could be as simple as Erik and Diana being blissfully soul bound, ruling a new era over the abyssal plains or,” His face made it obvious about how unlikely he found the first scenario, “Or it could be all out civil war. Worse, that civil war might be over, with our father being triumphant.”

“In which case,” Matthew piped in, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles comfortingly, “It would be very bad, _very_ bad to attempt a rescue mission.”

Mika frowned, still chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. Finding her inner strength she spoke out, the tone of her voice faintly cool “Like Erik respected my choice to have my memories wiped by Diana?” 

The silence that filled the room at her question made her realize that the men around her had not thought for one minute that it had been truly her own decision to erase them and her new knowledge of the demon world from her life. 

James recovered first, as the other brothers wore vaguely hurt expressions on their faces, “As Sam has said before on the matter, consent by coercion isn't consent at all.” he responded calmly.

“But none of you even knew if I was coerced! I mean... I was, Diana threatened to feed me to some sort of.. pit demon,” She shuddered as the faint memory welled up inside her, but shook her head to clear it away.

At this new information, Sam's eyes flashed dangerously. _If looks could kill..._ she swallowed nervously but forged on. Normally she wouldn't feel comfortable fighting back like this, but apparently much had changed in a very little time.

“But the point is you all thought you knew my mind better than I knew my own... And while I'm grateful you went ahead and assumed,” Flashing Matthew a short but reassuring smile as he was gazing at her shamefaced she continued, “I would rather be wandering around my stupid mansion like a ghost then know I'm the reason you've been separated from Erik.”

Holding up a finger to keep James' response at bay she continued, “I'm not saying we do anything about it this instant. I'm just saying I feel responsible, and at very least is worth looking into.”

James let out his patented sigh, and rubbed his temple looking deep in thought. “We weren't the ones to open the portal from our world to yours, that was your Grandfather's good work. It would take time to find the spell. I know there are spell books here, but I am not sure where to find one. It would take further work to work the spell properly.”

“My grandfather?” mused for a moment, something tickling the edge of her mind until it hit her. “My grandfather's grimoire! It's locked away in his desk in the study. I could learn the spell!”

“You're just a fledgling, Mika. This spell would require a master.” This time James' soft sigh and his brothers silent agreement infuriated her.

“Fine! Just fine! We do nothing, and pretend nothing is missing from our lives! We pretend that I fill the void your brother left behind that only happened because of me!” She lurched off the couch, gracelessly disengaging herself from the two couch bound incubi, “Pretend that his stupid, selfless choice would have been made if you had never met me.”

Storming towards the door, she glanced at the brothers, her eyes usually bright and green were hazed over with her icy energy. Her mind was awash with fury and power as she gracefully raised her arm in the direction of the front door. 

She looked cold and regal even decked out in Damiens ratty t-shirt and sweats. Gazing down at her hand, her expression turned to immense concentration. Each finger slowly spread as a fierce glow began in the center of her palm, spreading quickly up her forearm.

“Mika!” Sam dove at her, but not before she released the energy building in her palm with a single whispered word.

“Praemium!” The door flew off its hinges into the ally beyond, exploding in a million pieces in the milky white luminescence under moons ambient glow. “Auhf!” the breath in her lungs came out in a harsh gasp as Sam knocked her down, his body crushing hers down into the carpet.

_But the damage deposit._ Mika caught this fleeting thought, and pushed it from her mind, much like the rest of the thoughts flitting through Damien's head, and the worried energy she could feel rolling off of Matthew in waves; the music of it disturbed and discordant. 

“Sh sh shh... It's okay, Mika.” Sam's slightly chapped lips brushed against her exposed ear and she gasped, a wild desire was flooding her belly and moving swiftly down between her legs roiling; hot and insistent. “Shh, it's okay.. It's okay.” The desire to give into his voice and relax as he held himself dominant over her body was intense. 

It only made her more angry. The golden hue of enthrallment rolling through her body was delicious, tempting... and infuriating. Like a woman possessed, she bucked and writhed under him, determined to unseat him from her backside. 

“Get. Off. Of. ME!” She yowled, kicking back her heel, and slamming her elbow upwards. What her hits connected to, she wasn't sure, but they were effective, and she was free of his body and swiftly up and running.

Feet scrambling over the debris of the door, she fled down the path of the ally, her body fleet footed and alive with energy. Mika couldn't help drinking in all of the sensations her life had been denied- not just in the last six months, but possibly her entire life.

“Mika!” Matthew called out behind her, his energy shooting forward and mixing with her own. “Mika, please stop!”

She fled down the ally further, hoping to outrun the influence of any powers, but it was no use. As Matthew's energy threaded through hers, she halted, and turned towards the following incubi. Shoulders slumping, she felt her anger slowly melting away.

“I'm sorry you guys... I don't know what's going on with me right now. Can we go home?” As the boys approached her cautiously, she tugged on the end of her dark hair fixing them in an apologetic gaze.  
“That's up to you, Mika. You're not a prisoner here.” James ran his hands through his already mussed hair and shot her a crooked smile. 

“And your apology is accepted. Fledgling magic can be erratic and unpredictable. In an ideal situation, you would have been taught starting as a youth to be familiar with the ebb and flow. As it is, you're being thrown in the deep end head first, not to mention everything else that's happened today.” He pulled her into a friendly hug, placing a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. 

“Now, it's getting late. I should get home to Iridessa, if you guys think you have it from here?” 

Sam, Matthew, and Damien nodded in unison. 

“Keep me in the loop. I'll swing by after work tomorrow, so let me know where you guys decide to stay.” Giving Mika another gentle hug, he parted and left with a wave.

As James made his departure, Mika stepped slowly towards Sam raising her hand hesitantly to his newly bruised cheek, “Oh Sam, I'm so sorry.” Unshed tears made her worried eyes bright and luminous as emeralds as she cupped the wounded area.

Sam ducked his head slightly and smiled, “You felt trapped. I can't blame you for fighting back. I would have done the sa-” She cut off his reply with her mouth, her lips crashing against his, salty and sweet from the tears now flowing down her cheeks. 

The hand that cupped his face radiated a soft blue, quite a different intensity than when she used destruction magic. A cool healing energy pooled and flood from her palm, and the aching in his cheek subsided as if it had never hurt in the first place.

Not one to miss his opportunity, Sam embraced her and fiercely returned her kiss, one hand burying in her dark tangled tresses, the other firmly pressed into the small of her back holding her captive against his body.

_Gods know how much I've wanted to do this._ Sam's dexterous tongue flicked playfully against her lips, causing the girl to whimper as she ground herself against his firm body.

Behind him came a uncomfortable cough. The kind of cough clearly meant for interrupting. Oh, come on. He groaned mentally as Mika found her senses and pulled away, her cheeks prettily- _No, beautifully_ \- red. From embarrassment? From desire? He knew which he hoped it was, but knowing Mika as he did, he was sure it was mostly the former.

Before she was completely free of him, he leaned in and gave her another quick peck on the lips. “Thank you. That feels much better.” 

She shot him a quick but grateful smile as Damien approached, and grasped her hand in his. 

“Let's get you home, Mika.”


	7. Hearts Burst Into Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and it's a long one. Kind of like a hurrah! For hitting over a 100 views. :)
> 
> Poor Mika, as if she doesn't have enough on her plate as it is, I introduce another potential love interest. Poor me, because writing all these different characters is harder then I thought it would be!

“I think it's safe.” Mika murmured to herself as she reached for the handle of the elaborate and enormous front door to her home. She had scouted around perimeter, sensing nothing but the faint remains of her grandfather's protection spell. There was no trace of Diana's energy signature on the property any longer. 

_Thank god for small miracles._ She turned to the boys, who were standing a fair amount away in the court yard, looking slightly nervous. 

“It's safe for you boys-” Cutting off her sentence with a surprised scream, she found herself tackled and falling down the front steps in a jumble of arms and legs.

“Mika, Mika! Where have you been? Do you know how worried-” her eyes slowly came back into focus on a vaguely familiar lanky young man straddling her waist and shaking her shoulders, emphasizing his words with each firm shake. 

“Noami and Suzu both called, so I know you weren't with them- I thought something had happened to you!” The white haired man was hauled roughly off of her by a furious looking Matthew.

“Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you trespassing!?” Now it was the strangers turn to be shaken, and Matthew shook him with such ferocity that his teeth clacked together.

The young mans ruby red eyes widened in shock, looking at the blue eye incubus. “Y..you! What are you doing here? Didn't Diana bar all of you from entering the property?” Matthew shook him again.

“You didn't answer my question!”

Sam and Damien had pulled Mika up from the ground, and making sure she was alright, but she brushed them off suddenly, the tickle of a forgotten memory pulling at her brain again. 

It was a vague dreamlike memory of the white haired man sitting in the chair next to her bed, resting a cool hand on her hot forehead. She had been pretty ill with strep throat, and medicated with codeine cough syrup. At the time, she had thought it was just a fever dream, because when she awoke again some time later her room was empty. 

“Simon Tabby?” Her eyebrows rose nearly to her hair line and she shook her head in disbelief as the man turned and grinned at her mischievously. 

“You do remember me!” his smile was smug as Matthew, with a look of disgust and uneasiness on his face, dropped him. “Well I guess I know where you've been now, I kind of guess when I couldn't feel the wards anymore.” His eyes took in the three incubus brothers, and shook his head looking vaguely disgusted himself.

“Simon... How come you're not.. You know, a stuffed animal? How are you human?” Mika approached him, with the other boys trailing behind her. He tilted his head comically and chuckled.

“Diana told me to watch over you. And I'm not a human. I'm a demon! Diana sensed my demonic aura and she gave me a little push.” He did a silly tap dancing jig, and spread his arms wide as he bowed, “Ta-da! I mean, this body is okay and all, but my stuffed body is less conspicuous. I usually just stay like that. I didn't want to scare you or anything.”

“But I slept with you in my bed... That's... I mean...” Mika's face was scarlet as she replayed the many nights spent snuggling with the little hybrid stuffed squirrel. 

“I know! That's one of the best things about being a stuffed animal!” He grinned cheekily, and scampered out of Matthew's reach as the incubus stalked murderously towards him. “Come on, we can't stand outside all night. I was worried about you. I made soup so you'd have something to eat when you got home.” He scurried through the open door and disappeared inside.

“If tonight has any more surprises I think I'm going to lose my damn mind.” Mika sighed and heard Damien's soft mental laugh echoing in her mind. _“I agree, Mika. It's been... one hell of a day. And night.”_ his thoughts turned tentative, and she swiveled to face him. _“Do you want us to come in? Or...should we go?”_

Sam and Matthew were both watching this silent exchange, and she knew they were both wondering the same thing. 

“Come on in boys. My house is your house.” Beckoning them to follow, she climbed the stairs and entered her home. She had only been gone for the better part of twenty four hours, but it felt like an eternity. Breathing in the familiar flowery smell of her surroundings she sighed and kicked off her shoes. 

“I wonder what sort of soup a stuffed animal would choose to make,” Sam chuckled as he discarded his sneakers as well. “Suppose it's edible?” Damien gave him a playful shove and shook his head.

“You cannot possibly still be hungry. You ate a whole container of fried rice and an order of stir-fry chicken and vegetables.”

“Sam could probably eat a whale and still ask for seconds,” Matthew joked as he padded behind Mika, following her into kitchen area. 

“Smells good though,” She said, an uncertain note in her voice as she lifted the lid off of the steaming pot on the stove. 

“Of course it does. It was made with loooove.” Simon sang out, making the group jump to face him. He in all of his human glory was sitting on the counter-top hunched over uncomfortably under the space between the hanging cabinets and the marble counter. Mika was sure he had been in his stuffed animal form before transforming to startle them. 

“Uhm... Simon, your feet really shouldn't be on the counter. That's kind of unsanitary.” Mika chided, and the white haired demon had the grace to look abashed as he clambered off and onto the floor.

“Sorry Mika. If you want to know, its chicken chowder. It's really good! I promise. I used a recipe.” He plucked four bowls out of the cabinet he had been scrunched under and placed them in front of Mika. “I'm guessing these guys are sticking around, huh?” he huffed in annoyance at her nod, and rolled his eyes. “I guess it isn't all bad, now that you can know about magic again, I can be like this around you. Now maybe you wont be so lonely.” He leaned in and placed a quick peck on her cheek.

Sam growled, but Mika just laughed and began filling the bowls with the rich and creamy soup. She was absolutely famished and it smelled amazing. Sitting on the edge of the counter she ate as she gazed over her group. 

_This whole situation is a clusterfuck_ , she thought with a quiet chuckle as Damien cast a worried glance at her. _A beautiful clusterfuck._ She amended and he smiled, turning his attention back to his food. 

Matthew was watching Simon warily, and Simon watched right back, mischievous humor glinting in his red eyes. 

“So what do I call you?” He spoke up suddenly, pushing off of the refrigerator he was lounging against and meandered towards the blue eyed incubus.

“What do you mean?” Matthew replied uncertainly, trying to take a step back, but found himself running into the island behind him.

“I mean... Do I call you dad? Pops? Papa? Father? Padre?” Simon grinned wickedly, squaring up in front of Matthew, completely ignoring his extreme discomfort. “I mean, you basically created me out of nothing, not the traditional fun means of creating a child, but you are in a way my dad. Like Athena springing fully formed out of Zues' head! Except I came out of your pocket! Eh, papi?”

Matthew looked simply horrified, “I'm not your father! You were just supposed to be a stuffed animal! To make Mika feel better, not... Whatever the hell you are now!”

“Now you're just hurting my feelings, Papa! I already have abandonment issues. You're lucky Mika here kept me close, can you imagine how weird I would have turned out if she didn't?” 

“You're already pretty fucking weird, my guy.” Sam set his bowl in the sink, and chuckled lightly. “So if Matthew is your father, does that mean Mika's your mom?” Simon's eyes widened and then narrowed in suspicion.

“Of course not! That would be disgusting!” His ivory skin darkened over his cheeks and he turned his gaze pointedly away from Mika. 

“Why would that be disgusting?” She inquired, frowning in confusion. Sure, Simon was a little strange, but like the boys, she felt comfortable around him. After all, he had been watching over her all these months. She'd rather not have him think she was gross for whatever reason. _Do I smell funny?_

_“You smell wonderful Mika. Sam's just baiting him.”_

“Because if you wanna kiss your mom the way I wanna kiss you, then it'd be friggen disgusting.” With a resounding POP and puff of white smoke, Simon transformed into Simon Tabby once more and hopping out of the room in a adorable fury.

“That was... Not where I thought this was going.” Damien admitted quietly, brows furrowed. _“Just what she needs, another love-sick puppy of a demon following her around.”_ She couldn't help but smile at the hint of jealousy tainting his thoughts.

“Well now, that's a thing.” She chuckled and scrubbed her palms over her tired eyes. “Alright boys. I think I'm going to take a shower and crash. I'm barely functioning at this point.” Mika made her way into the dining room before realizing the incubi hadn't followed her. Back tracking, she poked her head back through the kitchen door and raised her eyebrows. 

“D...Do you want one of us to stay the night here with you?” Sam asked hopefully, rubbing the back of his neck in anxiety.

“If you want, all of you can stay.” Making a strange face she sighed, “I did blow up your door though, I thought you might want to get home and... Board it over? You might get robbed or something.”

“Fuck it. You saw the place. They can have whatever they find.” Sam replied without a moments hesitation and began following her out into the lobby. 

“You guys can have your old rooms if you want them, or you can crash on couches. Whatever feels right to you.” Leaning against the bannister she smiled down at them standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“I'll come and say goodnight when I'm done in the shower.” She paused, thinking for a moment, “If any of you want to shower, you're more than welcome to it as well... Alright, I'll see you in a bit.” Mika ended lamely and hurried to the upstairs bathroom.

The thought of the shower gave her a nice boost of energy that she was grateful for. Quickly shucking off Damien's t-shirt, she folded it neatly and placed it on the counter. 

Mika studied herself in the mirror, and strangely enough she saw the same old reflection staring back. A few new bruises on her ribs, under the band of her bra, nothing serious. Major things had been fundamentally altered in her life, and it was comforting to know that some things hadn't changed.

She broke off her examination as she noticed the door edge open a crack. Simon Tabby was struggling to push the door open with all of his little furry strength.

“Simon Tabby?” She asked curiously, reaching out to further open the door. The stuffed animal looked up at her gratefully and froze, his little eyes growing wide.

“What's up, buddy?” at this it shook its head furiously, and with a POP and a burst of smoke Mika was looking at a blushing white haired young man. “What's up, Simon?” She amended folding her arms over her chest, having realized she was still standing there in her bra. 

“I just wanted to come talk to you... Without those other guys.” he replied bashfully, all hints of his goofy demeanor gone.

“Oh, what would you like to talk about, Simon?” He smiled at that.

“I like it when you say my name. It's nice being able to talk to you now. I mean... You would talk at me, like I was another person. But I could never respond because.. You know. Magic being a no no at the time."

What she saw in his face made her heart lurch as she considered how hard the last six months had to have been for him. Not moving, not pranking, not speaking. For six months. It made her feel terrible, as if she should have known he was more than a stuffed animal. It suddenly made his anxiety when they met earlier make sense.

“Oh, Simon,” Reaching out for his hand, she clasped it between hers, “I'm so sorry that you've been stuck here by yourself so often. If I had known...” She frowned and looked away, “Diana should have never forced you to stay here. It wasn't fair of her.”

“No, Mika. I agreed to it.” He smiled sweetly at her, “It's not like she cursed me to never leave the premises. I didn't mind looking after you. I mean...” Searching for the right words, he collected his thoughts and smiled sadly, “You were just as lonely as I was.. and I was happy to be there for you.”

“I guess that's mostly what I wanted to say... and I wanted to ask you something, I guess?”

She nodded for him to continue, “Are you with my Creator? Or any of the others?” Mika pursed her lips, frowning slightly. _How do I explain it? Am I with them? Any of them? All of them?_ Faintly she could feel Damien's mind, also curious as to the answer of this particular question.

“I... I don't know, Simon. It's kind of complicated at the point.” He bit his lip, and tilted his head looking like a happy puppy.

“Complicated is okay. I can work with complicated.” Simon lowered his mouth to hers and laid a quick but gentle kiss to her shocked mouth. A bit flustered, Mika reciprocated pressing into the kiss, feeling Simon's body shudder in delight at the return of his physical affection. Before he could embrace her though, Mika pulled away slowly.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! This morning I was ruminating on how I had only kissed one man, now I've kiss four different men in the span of eight hours. I'm a friggen mess._ More than that though, what really disturbed her was the fact that she enjoyed each and every one of those kisses, with all of the boys. Mika felt her selfish desires and pushed them way down deep. _It's not fair to any of them though. I need to keep my whore lips to myself from now on._

Simon was watching her silently, seeing the emotions flitting over her face like butterflies. Looking up at him with a weak smile, she apologized. “That... That was nice, Simon. But I really need to take a shower and go lay down.” 

He nodded and gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

“I'll see you in the morning, Simon. Goodnight!” He closed the door gently behind him and Mika sighed. “Shower. Say good night to the boys. Bed! In that order.”

The shower had a calming effect almost immediately, the hot heavy water beating down on her sore and tired body making her groan in contentment. It wasn't until the water started to trend towards luke-warm that she realized how long she had been just standing under the spray. 

She quickly shampooed her hair and scrubbed down her body before the water turned completely cold. Stepping out on the bathmat she swiftly toweled her hair and body before finally slipping into her soft cotton robe.

She grabbed the small pile of Damien's clothes and emerged into the hall, poking her head into different doorways, looking for the man in question.

“Looking for me?” Damien asked as a closed door at the end of the hall jiggled and opened, revealing the aforementioned demon.

“Yes. I was bringing your clothes back, but now thinking about it, I should probably have done the courtesy of washing them first...” She smiled shyly as she held out his clothes for him to take.

“Thank you, Damien. I really do appreciate everything you and your brothers have done for me today.” He accepted the clothes and tossed them onto a chair next to the bed. 

“We'd all do it again in a heartbeat, Mika. Never doubt that for a second.” He ducked his head and flashed a small tentative smile, “Would you like to come in?”

At the question, she frowned. _Did she want to go in? Yes, the answer is yes._ Mika knew if she did though, they would inevitably end up touching. _And when I end up touching any of them I also seemed compelled to kiss them as well._ Trying to steel her resolve from just moments ago, she slowly shook her head no.

“I should probably say goodnight to the other boys, and head to bed. Goodnight Damien.” Moving to leave, Damien gently grasped her shoulder keeping her in place.

“Mika?”

“Mhmmm?”

_“I don't mind it when you touch me. I want you to kiss me. I don't want you to agonize over the morality of our situation. I can't speak for my brothers... Though Simon Tabby seems to share my feelings on this.”_ Damien pressed his forehead to hers, gazing earnestly into her eyes, _“Would I rather you were mine only, but... I don't mind sharing your affections.”_

“Damien, you cannot be serious... I mean... That's just unfair to you!” Mika protested, pulling away slightly. 

“Life isn't fair, Mika. But I intend to live it to the fullest with you... If you'll let me.” His eyes were still steadfast on hers as he closed the minimal distance between them, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her mouth. “You don't have to say anything. Just... Think about it, okay?”

Mika nodded and gave him a brief hug before retreating. If she stayed any longer she'd never get to bed. He watched her as she strode away, peeking in open door ways once again. “Sam's the bedroom on the left over there. Matthew is waiting for you in your room. Don't ask me why. He'll tell himself, I suspect. Goodnight Mika!” 

Sam was easy enough to say goodnight to, he was already in bed practically half asleep. He had motioned her over to the side of his bed, and then pulled her gently down to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight, doofus..”

“Goodnight Sam.” 

“Doofus...? I'm glad you remembered us.”

“Me too, Sam. Sweet dreams, yeah?”

Closing the door quietly on her way out, she continued on to her bedroom. Sure enough as she opened the door to see Matthew sitting on her bed, eyeballing the stuffed animal who had taken up residence on the chair across the room. Simon Tabby was chittering and waving his little prop knife in a threatening manner at the blue eyed incubus.

“Oh, hey Mika!” He broke his attention away from the homicidal stuffed animal, and popped up from the bed. “I guess I'm going to just come out an say it, just rip off the band aid, Matthew.” She glanced over her shoulder at him curiously as she rifled through her underwear drawer. He seemed to be trying to psych himself up to something.

“I might be over stepping here, and it's perfectly okay for you to say no. It would be completely up to you to decide no pressure-- I'm rambling aren't I?” he groaned, raking a hand through his hair in frustration. Mika waited patiently for him to sort himself out, but made a turn around gesture towards him, holding out her night gown.

“Huh? Oh, Oh yeah.” He turned his back to her, and Simon Tabby did the same. Mika dropped her bathrobe to the floor quickly shimmying into her favorite threadbare night gown. 

“Okay, you can turn around now.” He did as she instructed, and as his gaze his gaze settled on her again, his lips settled into a goofy grin. 

“Cute nighty.”

She looked down at faded rainbow spray of hearts over her chest, and rearing unicorn below it. “I loved it when I was twelve,” She chuckled as she flipped her blankets back. “It use to go down to my shins. Was a little looser as well,” She yawned widely.

“Oh yeah, back to why I'm here. Earlier you said to sleep where ever we felt most comfortable. And.. I think I'd be most comfortable staying in here. With uh... You.” He stammered out, his heart beating wildly.

Mika paused, startled by this request. Like sex? She wondered wildly. It must have shown on her face because Matthew shook his head firmly.

“No, not that Mika, I mean... Just sleeping next to you, making sure you're really real... It would make me feel better.” He ducked his head shyly catching her eye.

“I...uh, sure.” She wasn't sure who was more surprised in this moment, but he looked rather shocked at her answer. “I'll scoot over to the other side.” Mika wormed her way over giving Matthew plenty of bed space. “Come on in.”

“I sleep in my boxers, is that okay?” he asked as he discarded his shirt, tossing it on an already disgruntled Simon Tabby. Matthew paused with his hand on the waistband on his jeans, waiting on her reply. 

“T..that's fine,” She managed to force out before burying her head in her pillow. He chuckled and finished disrobing quickly and crawled into bed beside her. He was careful to leave a measure of space between them, happy with the situation and not wanting to cross over her comfort zone. She peeked at him with one one eye.

He rolled to his side and gazed at her sleepily. “Thank you Mika. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, Matthew.” Yawning another face breaking yawn, she realized it didn't really matter if she had a handsome demon in her bed. She was still a bit flustered, but between her own exhaustion and Matthew's energy gently threading through hers all she really wanted right now was the oblivion of sleep.

Wandering her hand lazily over the space separating them. Matthew's hand met hers in the middle, and they drifted off into the darkness of sleep chastely holding hands.


	8. Waking The Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I didn't.

“That little sneak!” Sam grumbled as he worried the bacon in the pan in front of him with a fork. 

Damien sat on a stool pulled up to the island in the middle of kitchen. Watching his brother with a hint of amusement, he leaned his head against his palm and chuckled softly. 

“You just wish you had thought of asking first. I'm not so sure that it would have worked if it was one of us... That thing with Matthew's energy... It's almost like an enthrallment, but with no intention behind. From what I can guess, it soothes her and makes her feel safe.” He took a quick sip of coffee and made a face. _Egh, cold already._

“In the spirit of friendly competition, he shouldn't have just jumped straight into bed with her on our first night back. Kind of gives him an unfair advantage, y'know?” He plucked the bacon out of the pan and onto a paper towel lined plate. Eggs replaced the bacon in the piping hot pan.

“Oh, uhm, speaking of 'friendly competition',” Damien hedged, and Sam glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. “Simon basically declared his intentions to Mika last night before he kissed her.”

“What in the ever living hell?!” Sam huffed as he flipped the eggs in front of him with a practiced but over enthusiastic move. “What is it about Mika? I feel like I should be able to pin point it, seeing as I have feelings for her as well.. But I just can't.”

“Maybe she's like catnip to demons!” A cheery voice interrupted the brothers conversation. Simon had arrived, his white hair wild and a face indented from sleep.

Sam merely growled under his breath before turning off the stove and depositing the eggs on the plate next to the bacon. “If you want toast, you're on your own.” he grumped, clattering the platter of food in the middle of the island. “Leave enough for Mika and Matthew to have some. I'm going to go train.”

“You're not going to eat?” Damien inquired.

“Not hungry. Going to train.”

“Ohh, more for us then.” Simon sauntered to the toaster, and motioned at Damien, “You want some toast too?”

“Uh, Yeah. Thanks.” Damien watched the youthful toy demon place four slices of whole wheat toast into the over sized toaster. “So, uh, Simon. Where are Matthew and Mika anyways?”

Simon frowned slightly, pursing his lips together and creating a farting noise from between them. “Probably snogging. Or maybe not. I don't know. I woke up as the center piece of a disturbing Mika and Creator sandwich.” 

At Damien's look of incredibility, he grinned slyly, “I was a stuffed animal at the time though. It might not count, but I feel like it does. So... Creator and myself?” He etched a check mark in the air, “Score 1 vs. 1, you and Sam? You sad sacks sleeping all by your lonesome? Zero!” He crowed in laughter as the toaster popped up, and he tossed Damien two slices as the red headed boy scrambled to catch them.

Damien glared as the white haired demon strolled out the door with a plate of food, still chuckling. He sighed. He knew for a fact that Mika and his brother were not making out in bed upstairs. But the gentle music of contentment filtering down from her room didn't make him feel much better.

Mika groaned, cracking an eyelid against the sunshine trying to force its way through the blinds. She had slept like the dead all through the night and she really needed to pee, but the arm that was draped comfortably over her waist prevented her from satisfying her issue. She was laying on her side, with her legs tucked over Matthew, who had admirably conformed as the big spoon.

The fact that she was cohabiting her bed with a handsome half naked incubus took a few moments to settle into her sleep fluffed brain, but as it did she found she was not nearly as nervous as she thought she would be. 

Mika let herself drink in the sensations of his body against hers in a way that would have scandalized her a few short days ago.

His slender but firm body pressed against her back. His warm, sweet breath – _Seriously, who has good breath in the morning?!_ \- tickling the nap of her neck. The lazy hand tracing circles over her abdomen, causing a sweet warmth to well up in her core at the feather light touch of his fingertips. 

The almost uncomfortably hot and hard appendage pressing innocuously against her lightly clothed back side. 

Wait, what? She arched her back against him, faking a sleepy stretch and felt a pulse of motion against her. “Mmmm..” Matthew moaned, his voice husky and sleep filled. _Oh. Yep. That's exactly what that is._ The lazy motions of his hand ceased, and he wrapped his arm around her tightly as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her head.

“You awake, Mika?” His voice roughened from sleep sent little thrills down her spine.

“Ah, yeah.. G.. Good morning Matthew.” Her arm snaked over his, and gave it a brief squeeze. “I uh.. I have to pee.” He chuckled from behind her and withdrew his arm.

“By all means,” He sat up in bed, blankets still over his lap. Thank god. My brain might explode. “I had the most unsettling dream this morning.” He yawned and stretched as his eyes followed her across the room. 

“Simon Tabby was in bed with us. Waving his creepy little knife in my face before curling up by your shoulder.”

Mika shot him a teasing grin before slipping out the door, “That wasn't a dream, Matthew. We went to cuddle town with your arch enemy.” She chuckled at his expression before gently closing the door behind her.

“What? He's not my arch enemy! He's not even enough of a thing to be my regular enemy!” through the door her could be heard protesting faintly as she padded down the hallway to relieve herself.

After finishing that business, she decided to take the time to brush her teeth and her hair . It wasn't fair that she couldn't wake up with her breath smelling like roses in the morning. 

_So, what to do today? Well, I could get into grandpa's spell-book. I don't have to cast the spell, but it would be nice to have it on hand. Maybe get an idea how to control my powers would be good as well._ That decided, she put down her hair brush, and made a b-line to her grandfather's old study, where she knew he kept the book in a locked drawer in his old desk.

Sitting in the plush old desk chair, she curled her feet underneath her, the aged night gown riding up on her thighs as she opened the laptop and ran the program to unlock the drawer. Sighing with relief, there was the large familiar tome settled in it hiding place. _I was worried Diana might have destroyed it. Thank goodness._

Mika settled for starting at the beginning, even though she was curious about the more powerful spells that were obviously deeper in the pages. _I am only a fledgling, after all._

She scrolled through pages explaining about the source of magics and the various different types of spell casters. It was engrossing, and soon time got away from her as she poured over her grandfather's spidery cursive notes. Witches, warlocks, wizards, necromancers, skin-shifters. Interesting. All these crazy things around us every minute of every day and nobody even notices.

“Mika? Are you in there?” Damien quiried, his gentle energy entering her mind.

“Hmmm? Yeah, Damien. In grandpa's study.” She straightened in the chair and place the grimoire on the desktop, looking up at the door as it swung open. Damien wandered in with a quiet smile, holding out a plate full of breakfast foods. 

“I thought you might be hungry since you didn't come down to the kitchen earlier with Matthew.”

“Oh yeah! Right, sorry I just couldn't pull myself away from my reading. It's all so fascinating, the supernatural. Oh, thank you!” Damien settled the loaded plate down next to the tome, but his eyes were wide, coursing over her body, while red tinged his cheeks.

“I guess you were too engrossed to change your clothes as well?” His mental voice was choked with something like laughter and breathless awe, but it didn't stop another lingering thought slipping through. _She slept with Matthew like that? Gods._

Mika flushed brightly, looking down at her threadbare night gown and realized in the sunshine pouring into the studies window, patches of the cotton had thinned to the point of being see through. 

“Oh. My. God.” She leaped out of the chair, one arm snaking over her breasts protectively, but at the quick indrawn breath from the red headed demon in front of her, she knew hadn't made the situation any better. Stricken by indecision she was stuck fast where she stood, her embarrassment radiating off of her in waves.

Damien caught wind of her obvious distress and held his palms out in an placating manner, “It's okay Mika. Let's just get your to your room to change.” She nodded quickly, her silent horror at the situation abating minutely. The arm covering her semi exposed breasts reached out to clasp his hand. 

Damien couldn't help the small inner whimper that shook through him as the sight of her nipples outlined through the faded pink fabric became embedded in his mind. She shot him a enigmatic and searching look with those intense green eyes of hers. “A..alright then. Let's get to it.”

He walked to the door, pulling her gently along before peeking up and down the hall. “I think we're in the clear,” He play whispered back at her before scurrying quickly through the empty hall and down to her room. “Delivered safely and unseen,” He announced gallantly, swinging open the door. Damien expected to be released from her grasp, but wasn't.

Instead she gently tugged him after her entering the room. _Might as well. It's not as if he hadn't basically seen everything anyway. God why didn't I throw this stupid thing out?_ Mika's thoughts flitted between them like noisy butterflies as she pulled away from him to bend down and search through her dresser.

_The way her nightgown was clinging to her ass should be criminal._ Mika froze again, and Damien gulped audibly. “Sorry.” He murmured apologetically as she turned to face him, t-shirt in one hand and a pair of denim shorts in the other. Biting her lip self consciously, she made the decision to sashay towards him, her expression slowly transforming to a shy but teasing smile. Mika tossed the clothes to the chair behind him in one smooth motion, never breaking the eye contact between them. 

Damien looked entranced. He stood stock still, his eyes wide.

“Do you like the way I look, Damien?” She experimented, sharing an memory of her full frontal nude fresh from the shower, looking at her reflection in a mirror as she critically studied her own body, fingers trailing over her curves in an absent manner. 

The incubus whimpered where he stood, closing his eyes to drink in the cinematic memory, _“I.. I don't think you fully understand the effect you have on me... Mika..”_ She stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest over his swiftly beating heart. Damien's adoration thrummed through her mind as she leaned forward to place a gentle affectionate kiss on his soft lips.

_“I don't understand it... What you.. What you all see in me. It's a little overwhelming."_ Mika melted against him as he drew her into his arms, his mouth responsive to her initiative. 

_“I don't either. I don't care to. All I know is that I love you. I've loved you from the moment I woke up bloody on the floor of your lobby.”_

Mika stiffened slightly at the word love, but the truth of his words and the soft touch of his fingers slipping up and down her spine loosened her up rather rapidly. “Love? Damien, you... Love me?”

He broke off the kiss slowly and nodded down at her, his eyes dark with passion. His voice was careful and restrained as he spoke a loud. “Yes. I do love you, Mika.” 

Love...It seemed a little early for such a small word to hold such a huge unspoken meaning. _Am I ready for love? Do I love him? I certainly like him. Ah fuck. He can hear everything you're thinking._ Mika focused and shook her head to try and clear it. “I do like you, Damien. Very much.”

Tracing his finger along her cheek bone, he sighed and looked away. She knew it wasn't the reply he had been hoping for, but she had to be sure before she could let such a heavy word escape. _“I like doing this with you. I like when you hold me like this. I like... Being able to speak with you, even if our mouths are busy kissing... Which I also like.”_ She tilted her head towards him, inviting him to cover her mouth with his.

Which he did with delicious abandon. _For now, like was enough. Maybe it could blossom into something more for me._ Mika threw herself into the kiss with everything she was willing to give, letting her hands slip up his shirt, feeling his bare skin under her finger tips. She pushed into the his mouth further, slipping her tongue against his in a rare show of sexual bravado.

Between the new sensation of her touch on his skin, and the heightened passion of their kiss, Damien was nearly undone with lust for the young woman in his arms. _“Mika.. Oh gods, Mika... I want you... Nnn...”_ His whimper echoed in her mind, and she felt her knees go weak at his declaration, _“I need you so badly.”_

Her caressing hand had slipped dangerously down the firm ridges of his stomach to fiddle with the waistband of his jeans. Mika broke the kiss to look up at him, panting gently through swollen lips. Her pupils were huge, blown wide with her desire. “You saw me, now I want to see you.” she flicked her dainty pink tongue across his lips before dancing a few steps away to drink him in.

Damien gazed back at her, his eyes hazy with passion mirrored her own as he slowly shucked off his jacket and shirt, dropping it to the floor. “Oh...Damien.” Her small indrawn breath and trembling body made him want to rush to her and hold her fiercely against his bare chest, to savor the taste of her mouth under his. He restrained himself, raising a questioning eyebrow at her as his hands traveled to the button of his pants.

Mika nodded breathlessly for him to continue. _I'm committed to this. I want to see him. I want to know every inch of his body._ This thought caused Damien's breath to clutch in his chest and lustful throb against his constraining jeans. With shaky hands he clumsily stripped out of them, nearly face-planting as his foot caught in the ankle of the pant leg. Smooth. He chided himself, looking to Mika expecting her laughter at his gracelessness. There was none forthcoming to his surprise as he looked up to face her and paused, shocked into thoughtlessness.

Mika had missed his near crash as she had been pulling her ratty night gown off over her head, now clad in just a pair simple white boy shorts.

Her milky white skin seemed to glow warmly in the sunshine pooling in through her open window. Her breasts were- _Gods!_ \- perfect on her frame, soft pink nipples standing at attention in the open air.

Damien stood transfixed, hand clenched in fists at his boxer brief covered thighs. Do something! Say something! His mind shouted at him to no avail.

Now she did giggle, a small nervous thing. “Well?” she questioned bashfully, hugging herself around the waist, a gesture of half hearted modesty.

His mind and his voice may not have been working for him, but his legs at least obeyed him. He crossed the distance between them in a few shaky steps, and stood in front of her. 

“You are so amazing, Mika.” His voice was pleasingly rough from emotion as he finally worked the words from his mouth. “You're everything I have ever wanted. Everything I'll need. You are perfect to me.” Damien's adoration poured out of him in sensual waves. She leaned forward slightly, so that their bare chests were touching, but their hips were still apart.

“Mmm... Damien...please touch me?” Mika whispered breathily against his ear before nibbling the lobe gently. He did as she requested, _How could I deny her anything?_ Damien trailed feather light caresses across her lips, down her chin, over her neck which caused her to gasp and her fair skin to blossom into goosebumps. Continuing on their journey, touching over her collar bones, and down her chest until gently cupping her breasts in his large slender fingered hands.

Mika cried out softly, burying her burning face against his shoulder, hands clutching desperately over his smooth back arching her hips thoughtlessly up against his. That single movement caused Damien to growl softly, his hands slipping down to grip her waist firmly, slowly edging her back towards the bed. With each small shuffle back to the bed the his eager member slid achingly against her inner thigh.

As she allowed herself to fall back against the mattress she stared up at her incubus in wonderment. _“I can't believe we're doing this.”_ Her thoughts sounded breathless even in his mind as he positioned himself standing between her beautiful thighs. The sight of her beneath him, her arms beckoning him to cover her body with him left him reeling. 

“Mika... I do. I love you.”

Mika smiled up at him dreamily, her voice soft and needful with desire, “Damien...I.. I Lo-” her reply was cut off by the abrupt sound of her door swinging open along with Sam's booming voice.

“Hey lazy bones! It's almost three o- What the fuckity fuck?!” Damien swiveled around slowly to see the older boy glowering in the door way.

“The fuck are you doing?” He demanded, jaw clenched and his shoulders vibrating with barely maintained control. 

Mika scurried up into a sitting position, her mouth moving to speak, though she couldn't seem to find the proper words to somehow diffuse the situation. “I... Sam?” Angry green eyes met hers before blowing wide with surprise.

_Oh. Oh...Yeah._ She glanced down at herself quickly before catching his eyes again, uncertain what emotion they held in her regards to her.

“I... Mika was just changing out of her pajamas.” Damien supplied weakly even as he watched his brother warily.

“Sure... I.. Whatever.” Sam shook his head unable to completely control his violent thoughts, but he battled it back valiantly stepping back through the door. _What right do I have to be angry?_ He thought with no small amount of bitterness behind it, causing his brother to flinch as it hit him.

“James is going to be showing up soon. I figured I'd let you know.” His voice was flat and emotionless as he gazed between the two would be lovers. The hurt was plain in his eyes though. He gave another shake of his head before quickly retreating down the hallway.

“I've really screwed things up this time, haven't I?” Mika voice was small and sad, her tears spilling down her cheeks, “I feel like all I do is screw up and cry these days.” 

Damien sighed and padded over to grab her clothes for her. “No, Mika. It's alright. This is all so new to all of us. It will just take some time for us to sort everything out.” He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead and her clothes into her hands.

“I just want you to know that it wasn't just my libido talking. I was being honest about my love for you.”

She nodded and glanced at him shyly, blinking away tears. “I know Damien. I think I do love you too, though honestly it feels to new and too special to speak of. I... didn't think love happened so fast.” The stunned silence of his mind, and incredulous look in his eyes made her want to melt for him all over again, but she resisted.

“But... I think I might love your brothers as well. I just don't know how this is all going to work out without hurting someone.” pulling her t-shirt over her head, and tugging on her shorts she cast him a worried smile. 

“It will be okay, Mika. I promise.” It was all he could think of to say, and he prayed to the gods he could keep the promise.

But. Sam had been really upset.

_Shit._ Damien sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes I did!
> 
> DENIIIIIED! Poor Sam, what a shock. Poor, poor Damien, what a block.
> 
> Poor Mika just wanted..., and instead she's stuck with the feels.
> 
> Oopsy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. First time posting anything fairly smutty. Go me!


	9. Tear Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer to get chapter out, as I found myself immersed in a few different VN's the last week.
> 
> But I'm still clickity clacking my way along :)

Sam stood in the garden trying to clear his mind as his body slowly went through the moves of his tai-chi training. 

“Sam.” Damien stood, arms crossed over his chest defensively, while projecting a passive aura. His older brother chose to ignore him, moving through more mantras.

“Sam.” A bit blunt, a bit hard. How could he be otherwise, hearing his brothers accusative thoughts. He sat down on a raised flower bed.

“Shut up.” Stern, unyielding. 

“I... Didn't use enthrallment on her.” Sam walked slowly to where his brother sat. “I was going to wait for consent. Everything she was feeling was because of her own feelings. Not what the enthrallment would make her feel.”

Sam sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “I know you love her, Damien.”

“I do love her, Sam. I didn't realize back home in the Demon world how much love can actually hurt.” Sam finally paused in his ministrations and cast a curious gaze at his younger brother. “She told me that she thought she loved me too.” Damien felt his brother's heart sink, and he looked up at him with a wane smile.

“But she also thought she might love you and Matthew. She didn't include Simon in the thought.. But knowing her heart, the affection is there.” Damien didn't need to look at his brothers face to know that his heart soared at his words, while his own sunk.

Sam roughed his hands over his face again, and looked searchingly at his youngest brother. “I'm sorry for bursting in on you two. I.. Didn't know.”

Damien flashed him another small smile and shrugged. “Maybe it was too fast. Even without our conscious enthrallment, there is still traces in our aura.” He wanted so badly to be human. If only to see if Mika's attraction to him was just that, and not a response to even tiny enthrallment that danced around him at all times.

“I told her she was free to,” He bit his lip and looked up at his brother imploringly. “Explore other options. That I was happy to share, if I had to.”

Sam frowned, “So you lied to her?”

“No! Well.. Sort of.” He ground his fists into his knees. “If I have to, I will. It's just that sharing her... Feels like...” He felt at a loss of words.

“Like what father did to our mothers?” Sometimes Sam was too blunt. Damien flinched.

“Yes.”

“Do you think Mika could ever be anything like dear old dad?”

“No...” Damien frowned towards the ground. “I just...”

“Don't want to become your mother.” A soft thump next to him, had him glancing over at his brother who sat next to him. “Do you think if Mika popped out a child,” A quick intake of breath, “Heaven forbid, She'd particularly hate it if it were yours? Mika is...” He paused, searching for the right words. 

“Exceptional, in many ways. First-most is her capability for love, when she hasn't had that love given to her in her whole life.” Sam wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulder, tapping the side of his head against his. “She's a lot like you.”

Damien was stuck between a frown and a smile. “Mika can be a lot like you sometimes too. She's very stubborn. Sometimes even violent.”

Sam managed a laugh, his hand scratching at the back of his neck in a common tick, “I know that first hand.”

Damien looked furtive, even as his older brother cuddled his dome, “But can we?”

Raised eyebrow from his brother, “Can we what?”

“Can we share her love, if we have to?” Damien's cheeks flushed.

“Between us? I don't know. We've never really been in this situation before, so I can't really say. There's Matthew and... Simon to consider in this as well.” Sam admitted grudgingly.

Damien grimaced a bit and nodded, “Yeah, you're right. Even with all of this happening... I'm still glad she found us again. We only knew her for those couple of weeks, but when she made asked us to leave... It was like losing a part of myself.” He ducked his head bashfully, glancing at his brother, “Sounds kind of pathetic, huh?”

“Nah, Damien. I think we all felt that way. Even James, though he never spent any one on one time with her. She was a bright light in a dark time for us.” He chuckled wryly, “Fuck it, maybe I am becoming a poet.”

The brothers sat in companionable silence until the arrival of their eldest brother, James. Who soon poked his head out the back door and gave them a look. “Where's Mika? Some strange demon boy let me in. He said his name was Simon... and then he laughed in a creepy manner and wandered off.” 

Damien frowned and stood up to walk towards his older brother. “That's Simon Tabby.” at James' startled look, he flashed a wry smile, “Yeah, that Simon. Something else you can thank Diana for.”

“Mika should be in the house though, when I left her she said she was going back to the study to read her grandfather's grimoire some more.”

“Well, alright, I called out for her, but she probably didn't hear me. Let's go find her.”

As the boys made to return to the house, the suddenly froze in place as a sudden foreign power encapsulated the mansion. 

“What the hell?” Sam shouted sharply, whipping around to look at his younger brother. “Mika?”

Damien shook his head wildly, “No. Definitely not Mika's energy. This is...Bad.” James nodded in agreement and in unison the boy ran urgently into the dining room, coming face to face with a panicked Simon and Matthew.

“Mika is gone!” Matthew cried out, his eyes wide with worry. “She was in the study, but she's gone.”

Simon pulled at his hair unhappily, and caught James' eye. “Simon?”

“Something took her. I went to visit her while she was reading and heard strange voices talking about her powers.” He bit his lip and looked at James shamefaced, “Shadows swallowed her up... I didn't have a chance to do anything before she was just gone!” His ruby eyes welled with frustrated tears as he angrily brushed at them with his fist.

“A shadow summoning?” James continued to speak as they made their way up to the study, “That magic is rare... And generally frowned upon in use against humans. Who...?”

Matthew threw the door to the study open with unnecessary force. It looked completely the same as it had earlier when Damien had begun his escapade with Mika. 

No, not completely. The air had a charged feeling to it, and the carpet beneath the old oak desk looked as though it had been lightly singed by fire. Grandfather Anderson's grimoire lay discarded on the floor outside of the singe marks.

Simon worried at his lip with his teeth, “The voices said something about her magic. Then something about some Demon Lord being pleased with her as a gift.” He looked beseechingly at the brothers, “Who is 'The Demon Lord?”

“Our father.” Sam replied curtly, but he could see the panic in his face reflected in Matthew and Damien.

“This is bad. This is really, really fucking bad.” Matthew paced the paced the room frantically, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. “We have to go after her.”

“We need a witch.” Damien said quietly, looking to James, gently prying information from his mind. “Your girlfriend, Iridessa. She has a witch friend?” 

James nodded haltingly, unsure if he should get his human lover involved in this mess. They'd only been dating a couple of months. They were quite close already, but this was.

“Not an ideal situation, no.” Damien finished the thought for him, “But I don't see that we have a choice. We can't afford father any more time with Mika. I... I don't even.. You know what he'd do to her... I can't think about that.”

Simon stared at Damien in confusion, blossoming into slow anger. This demon lord would hurt Mika?

“Damien's right James. I'm sorry to push this choice on you, but...” Matthew put a tense hand on his older brothers arm, “It's our only option.”

James sighed. He knew his brothers were right. Knowing Iridessa as he did, she wouldn't hesitate to help.

“I'll call her.”


	10. Face Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, two updates in a day, wild!
> 
> Just a quick warning, there is scenes of torture in this chapter. It's not particularly gruesome to me, but it might make some uncomfortable, so I figured I should post a heads up.

When Mika finally awoke, she did so in confusion. She was laying on her back on some sort of hard cold surface, her arms pinned down at her sides. _What the hell?_ Her legs seemed to be motionless as well, she found as she struggled to make any sort of movement.

_Where am I?_ No where that could possibly be good. That much was clear. The room around her was stark, the walls a sort of gray stone, with weakly flickering candles arranged in bland metal sconces.

There was a small wooden table in the corner of the room, with unidentifiable instruments arrayed over it's surface. All in all it looked like a stereotypical cell in a dungeon. _Oh shit. Don't panic. Don't panic._ Oh, but she was panicking. Her breaths came in short rapid pants, and she struggled in vain to move any part of her body that wasn't her head. 

_I was just in Grandfather's study. How the hell did I get here? Why am I here?_ Mika remembered the thin reedy voices that had sung through the room just before the world went dark. The demon lord. Was this some sort of revenge for aiding his boys stay in the Human world?

If this was the demon lords doing though, that meant Diana and Erik had neither married, nor won the rebellion over the tyrannical lord. This thought left an ache in her chest, but she chastised herself. The Demon lord being alive did not mean that Erik was dead. It just meant that he was somewhere with Diana, hopefully still rallying the rebellion. 

Mika had to make herself believe it. If she believed it hard enough, maybe there could be hope for a rescue, however unlikely it might be.

She bit her lip and tried to calm her breathing. Simon would have told her boys was he saw, but would there be enough for them to come find her? She was sure if they could, they would definitely come for her. They'd have to find a magic user, for one. Two, they'd only really know where she was if Simon had also heard the distorted voices.

_I just have to stay strong until someone comes. Maybe I'll get an opportunity to escape myself._ She'd stay on her toes figuratively, waiting for a chance. 

A thought struck her. The boys. When you knew a demons true name, you could summon them. Did it work between worlds?

In a tentative voice which sounded small and scared to her own ears, she tested this theory. “Zecaeru!”

Nothing happened. No bright flash of white like when Malix had kidnapped her. But there was an alarming chuckle from outside the barred metal door. 

“It only works if your in the same world as your Demon. Though they can feel the pull, they wont be able to come to your rescue... Human.” The voice was cold and cruel, sending unpleasant shivers through her body. “Though, I'm sure little Zecaeru is in hysterics, imagining your peril. It enjoyable to think about that.”

Mika arched her neck up to view that face that went with the voice. And was faintly stunned. She had already concluded she was in the demon world, but part of her mind hadn't realized that here, the beings would actually be in demonic form.

The man, well, demon actually, leaned his head towards the bars until his large angled horns tapped against them with a metallic clack. His face would have been handsome if not for the cold expression in his ice blue eyes, and leering tilt of his mouth.

“Mmm, you can call me Zeke. You might as well have a name to call me, for soon we will be... _intimate_ friends.” His gaze crawled over the naked skin of her legs and arms. Suddenly wishing she had chosen something more substantive than her current shorts and tank top, she turned her head away so she didn't have to look at the man anymore.

“How very rude, not finishing our introductions, Mika. I will have to punish you for such a failure in manners.” 

The mans words made her stomach lurch sickly. The words were not in play. His intentions were to hurt her, and debase her. But at least at the moment he seemed content to watch her from a distance.

Zeke chuckled darkly and shook the metal door, causing the hinges to shriek in a way that made Mika laugh. “Get some sleep, little human. Soon even that wont bring you any reprieve. I bid you farewell, and good night.” She refused to look, but heard softly padding foot steps fading as they went.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She tried to think. Now that she had magic at her disposal, she wasn't completely helpless, but she was untrained. There were spells and enchantments to send information, but she wasn't sure that the minimal studies she had undertook this afternoon would allow her to perform them successfully.

One spell in particular that she could remember might be promising. It was a simple enough incantation, but it required monumental focus on the one you're trying to reach. The only two people she knew in the demon world were Erik and Diana. The spell obviously wouldn't work if they were dead. 

Diana would be her second choice. After the stunt with the pit demon creature, and the whole mind erasing thing, she didn't trust the demoness one bit... But she was preferable to being caged by the demon lord and his minions.

So it would fall to Erik. _Please.. please let this work._ She prayed silently to whatever gods that would listen.

Mika took a deep calming breath and tried to build the portrait of Erik in her mind. 

Erik. If only she could remember his true name, she could summon him here- but the memory of the brothers Damien had shown her was fuzzy, and his name slipped from her mind like sand in a sieve. 

Tall, lanky. Well dressed, carefully mussed orange hair overlaid with a pinkish sheen. Violet eyes that faded into a deeper purple around the irises. Carefully managed smiles, smooth compliments. Gentle hands which showed his care more than his slick mannerisms.

“Mittere nuntium animi mei verba...” The unfamiliar words tripped from her tongue softly as she held the image of the second brother clear in her mind. “Mittere nuntium animi mei verba...”

Something in her mind clicked, and suddenly it felt like she was falling into a dark tunnel, before landing in a bright landscape full of thoughts and emotions. It was rather dizzying. 

_“Diana, he is planning something. I know even you felt the surge of magic he pulled from the human world. His advancing force is a feint. A distraction.”_ Erik. Mika felt a rush of happy emotions, _He is alive! Alive and fighting for the rebellion!_ The mind she was occupying suddenly went blank, wiped smooth of all thoughts.

_No, no, no!_ She thought desperately, wondering if the spell was already fading. But, no.

_“I know you're there! Declare yourself, spy!”_ This thought was brisk and harsh full of command.

_“Spy?”_ Mika thought weakly, _“Me?”_

_“Declare yourself before I expel you... Painfully.”_ This was not the same man Mika had once known. The time fighting in the demon world had hardened him. 

_“It's Mika, Erik.”_

The mind stilled again, but this time doubt and confusion spilled over.

_“It's Mika, and I am in deep shit.”_

_“Mika, how are you... Ezaeur, of course. She finally broke her wards over you.”_ There was a bit of sunshine to this thought, and she could feel his happiness warring with caution.

_“Yes. I've found the boys, and... My magic. But there is no time for that now. I have been abducted from my world. I am being held by your father.”_

A stunned sort of anger washed over her causing another wave of dizziness. She didn't know how much longer she could hold the spell. 

_“I will hold as strong as possible. You have to help the boys to get back. Please, I need your help desperately. Your fathers minions are planning...terrible things for me.”_ Mika struggled to keep the connection, but she could feel his thoughts fading from her, and the pull from her own made to bring her back to her body. 

 

A final thought followed her through the dark tunnel of space, and it reassured her slightly. 

_“Diana, summon your shadow master. We have things to put into action.”_

“Well well, little human. You do hold demon magic.” She gasped as she fully returned to her body only to feel a cool finger trailing up her arm, a gentle caress until it reached the sensitive under arm skin and pinched. Hard.

Zeke's fingers digging and twisting her flesh made her grit her teeth in pain, but she was determined not to cry out. His eyes met hers and they were full of hunger and anger. 

“It's no fun if you stay quiet sweetheart. No matter, I'll have you singing to me in screams soon enough." Blessedly, he pulled his hand away, and Mika could already see the finger shaped bruises rising on her skin.

The cruel demon strolled to the corner where the table still sat, and pulled it close enough for Mika to finally see what was laid out there. She wished he hadn't. He ran his fingers delightedly over razor sharp scalpels, rusty knives, and the odd assortment of medieval torture devices in front of him, eyes gleaming feverishly.

“Let us begin our fun.” He grinned at her wickedly and selected a clean scalpel. “It wouldn't do to have you die of infection before I break you into so many pieces nobody will be able to find the person you once were.”

Mika held back a whimper, but looked pointedly away from her torturer. She would see that she would delay his satisfaction for as long as possible. 

Which, she admitted to herself, may not be that long. But she would try.

With a flick of his hand, her legs spread under his power and he grinned at her shocked reaction. “I'm going to enjoy this, girl.” He placed the cold steel of the blade to her inner thigh, just where her shorts ended. With a flick and meticulous concentration he drew the blade down, slipping through her skin like butter and bright red blood welled starkly against her pale trembling skin.

Mika was proud of herself. She made it through almost two hours of repeated surgical cuts, slaps, punches, pinches and many other inventive torture techniques before finally filling the dungeon with screams. Which to Zeke's dismay only lasted for a few moments before she lost consciousness.


	11. Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has references to torture mostly near the end, but no active torture, also fear of violation.

Her mind was painfully dark, but it was magnitudes better than what she was subjected to in the waking world, so she didn't mind much. For surely her demonic torturer wouldn't let a silly thing like consciousness slow him down while working his masterpiece of brutality over her flesh. 

_A pleasant dream would be nice. A distraction. But one can't get everything they desire._

_“Can they not?”_ A familiar voice chided her, and suddenly she had a functional dream form. As did Erik. He gestured to the darkness surrounding them, and it slowly took form of a open field full of beautiful wild flowers, and a cloudless blue sky. _“I'm here to distract you, and give your mind reprieve from it's harsh realities. I'll give you a pleasant dream.”_

Mika glanced down at her dream self and gave a small smile. Perhaps Erik was not so changed as she had originally thought. She was wearing a checkered blue sundress that came to her knees, and a pair of ornately laced sandals clad her feet. He was dressed to the nines to match her outfit in a checkered button up and slacks. 

_“You always did have a knack for details, Erik. It's good to see your face again. Even if its just a dream.”_

His smile mirrored her own and he shrugged, _“Better this way. In the waking world I have gained a few new scars that mar my lovely visage.”_

_“Oh Erik, you should have never come back here. I know why you came. I understand that it wasn't just because of me, but I do feel responsible even so.”_ Mika approached him slowly, placing a gentle hand on his arm. _“Show me. Please.”_

Erik sighed and motioned his hand in front of his face. His appearance blurred and reformed, shooting her a crooked smile that was made all the more crooked by a jagged scar intersecting over the right side of his mouth. There was a second, larger but more faded scar lay across the width of his forehead. 

_“Not very comely, I know. Though, women don't seem to mind them much. I supposed they give me a more roguish appearance._ ” Mika's eyes welled with tears, and she looked away towards the horizon.

_“No you don't Princess.”_ She had almost forgotten he used to call her that, before. Gentle fingertips grasped her chin, angling her face back towards him. _“I might not be as much to look at as before, but you wouldn't deny me a chance to gaze upon your beauty once more.”_

Even though she had been near tears but a moment ago, Mika couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. _“You're still the same old flirt, I see. I was afraid that the hardships you've endured had made you into someone completely different.”_ She traced a careful finger over the scar on his mouth, aware that in the dream-scape, she shouldn't be able to physically hurt him, but still she tread lightly. _“There's a new hardness to you, but I see you still have some of your softness.”_

At her touch he stilled, gazing at her in awe. _“And you haven't changed at all, Princess.”_

_Again she laughed, _“Well of course I would be unchanged, Erik. My dream form is from your memories. For all you know, I've gained seventy pounds and chopped off all my hair.”_ He looked startled, but then nodded in agreement._

__“That's true, but I seriously doubt you've changed much in nearly three years.”__

__“I... Erik, it's only been six months since everything happened between Diana.”__

_He made a face, and shook his head, _“You probably haven't learned about the time differences between this world and yours. Princess, I have been here for about two and a half years.”__

_Mika's face turned into a mask of surprise as her brown furrowed, _“Then.. I have been here a little over a day. Does that mean they might have not noticed my absence as anything abnormal if Simon doesn't spread the news?”__

__“Oh no, Princess. I'm sure my brother's would know right away if something had happened to you. We can sense magic after all, and I'm sure at least one of them is probably attuned to your energy signature.”__

_Mika sighed and tried to run her hands through her hair, but was foiled as her dream hair was tightly braided. _“What do you mean attuned to my energy?”__

_Erik gracefully sank to the ground to sit, gently clasping her hand to follow, _“It must have been pretty recent that your wards fell, or else my brothers would have explained it to you. Though, perhaps not. They might be trying to be more human, to forget about the demon world.”__

__“Only Damien, really. The others are trying to fit in my world, but they don't mind the demon parts of themselves.”_ Erik cocked his head and smiles a wistful smile at her words before rolling into and explanation. _

__“When a incubus gets intimate with someone over a period of time, they can start to sense their unique energy patterns.”__

_Mika blushed, quickly ducking her head with the pretense of examining a near by flower, _“Uhm... What kind of intimacy are we talking here?”_ She knew it was silly, and she also knew that Erik of all people would be unlikely to judge her, but it was hard to speak of her strangely blossoming romances. They were his brothers after all, perhaps he would disapprove. _“I've never actually.... Er, made love to any of them. Yet. I mean...”_ She let out a choked breath, and glanced up at him shyly._

_He returned her look warmly and leaned back on splayed hands. _“There's all sorts of intimate contact that can build up the connection. While sex,”_ He allowed a playful lilt to come into his voice at the word she was avoiding, and continued. _“Is certainly going to build the strongest connection quickly, kissing, hand holding, cuddling, just being in comfortable proximity to one another can slowly build it over time.”__

_At this information, Mika realized that all the boys had done variations of many of those things. Matthew, Sam, Damien, and Simon had all kissed her. A couple of those more than a few times. Sleeping in bed with Matthew and Simon Tabby. What she and Damien had done, and what they had almost done. Her cheeks were burning a persistent red._

__“Penny for your thoughts, princess?”_ Erik's gaze was curious, as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth._

__“I'm in love, Erik.”_ She plucked at the grass beneath her hands, moodily._

_“You make that sound like it's a bad thing?”_

__“I'm in love with four people. That's the problem. I've never even been in love with one before this, and... It's a very confusing situation.”__

_He whistled appreciatively at the situation. _“So you and all of my brothers, huh? Well, I guess they all have their perks. Damien is gentle and stead fast. Matthew is caring and fun to be around. Sam is strong and loyal. James is smart and authoritative.”_ he paused and looked at her in admiration, while she gazed at him in mild confusion. _“That's a lot of love to handle, Princess. But I'm sure my brother's hearts are safe in your beautiful and capable hands.”__

_Mika chuckled at the self assured tone in his voice, and spoke up, _“That's true about all of them, yes. But I'm not in love with James. He's found himself a girlfriend, I haven't met her yet, but he seems happy.”__

__“Is bachelor number four that Andrew fellow? From what I remember, he seemed rather smitten by you.”__

_At his question Mika sighed, though she still retained a small smile. _“It would be easier to explain if it was Andrew. But no, I mentioned Simon earlier didn't I?”_ He nodded, gears turning behind his eyes._

__“Simon was Simon Tabby. I guess Diana sensed his innate power, and gave him a physical body. He can still be a stuffed toy, too. He said she left him to watch over me, though I could never understand why she would do that.”_ Mika gazed at him questioningly, and he gave a small shrug._

__“She never told me about that. But Diana is not the villain she seemed. She can be kind and in her own way, loving. And yes. I married her.”_ He replied to her arched brow. _“It was an appropriate move to bolster resistance morale.__

__“Oh Erik, that seems such a cold way to describe marriage.”_ She frowned and wrapped a caring arm around his shoulders in a half hug._

__“It's true though, and though if not in love, we are compatible in our own strange way. We both have lovers, though in truth I think for hers it is true love.”_ A small grimace graced his lips. _“It can get rather tedious with him always at her side.”_ A strange hue was beginning to settle over her vision._

_“Come here Princess,”_ He pulled her fully against him in a tight hug and whispered in her ear urgently, _“You're starting wake up. This will be hard. You must stay strong. We will come for you.”_ She wanted to cry as the dream-scape began to dim out. 

_“Erik, don't leave me.”_

_“I wont, not for long. Keep hope Mika. The boys have arrived.”_

She whimpered as the demon world swam into focus. 

_“We're coming for you, Mika!”_

At least for the moment she was alone. As the reality and agony of her situation crashed down on her a low animal like cry forced it way from her throat. 

It was colder now, and with ever shiver that wracked her body her aching flesh screamed out, but she did not. 

A moment slowly rolled passed before she realized the reason it felt so much colder in the dungeon. When she had blacked out earlier, she had been clothed. Now, still completely pinned to the table, it occurred to her that she was stark naked. 

_Oh, no._ Her mind panicked as she mentally assessed her wounds of those there were many. Too many for her discern individual pain centers, just a whole body agony that went on without respite. 

With what she could see in her limited line of sight were wicked purple bite marks studding over the gentle rise of her breasts. It made her want to vomit, more over it made incredibly angry. 

The boys would come. And then Zeke would die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard for me to get out, I don't know why. I like Erik well enough as a character, I just find it hard to get into his voice. Especially now that he's not just a Casanova, but also more battle hardened. Ah well.
> 
> Also something fudged up with the formatting at the end, and I'm too tired to fix it right now. That will be something I work on tomorrow.


	12. Hang On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long, I couldn't quite figure out where I should cut it, so I just posted it all as one chapter. 
> 
> Same warning as previous chapters, and some violence and middling gore.
> 
> Oh! And just so you guys don't think I'm a total creeper, in my head Simon is closer to 18 in my story then he is in the cut scene in the first Otome. Clearly younger than the other demons- but not in a super weird way.
> 
> I only watched the cut scene once, and in my head I remembered him looking a bit older until I went back a couple days ago to get a better picture of him in my head.

When Zeke approached the cell some several hours later, she stared at him stoney defiance as he set up his toys for the day. “I'm so glad I'm the one who has the honor of breaking you.” Zeke grinned as he carried what looked like a metal cauldron full of white hot coals. “The Demon Lord intended you for himself, but alas, the rebellion has been a particular pain in the ass lately, and he was called away to the front lines.”

He whistled cheerily as produced a branding iron seeming from the air. “You know, you are looking quite lovely today. The bruises are coloring up nicely. I like to think of myself as an artist, really.” He buried the brands end into the coals, and turned to her with a smirk. “I paint landscapes with my teeth and my fists.” His brutally fisted a hand over her breast, and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck.

Mika forced back a scream, but tears- _the traitors_ \- were streaming down her cheeks. “Yes, beautiful. Cry for me.” He growled, swabbing his large tongue over the blood his teeth had brought forth. When no further response came from girl he sighed and turned his attention back to the brand.

“In my home kingdom, one traditionally brands their harem girls. When I told the Demon Lord of this tradition he found it delightfully quaint, and allowed me to brand each and every one of his excitingly large harem. That was a wonderful memory.” 

Zeke tapped the stray bit of coal dust off the head of the brand, and considered her body carefully. “Not a lot of real estate left on this side.” With a flick of his wrist she was slammed face down, hearing a sick crack as her nose hit the stone slab first. “Guh..” She choked as pain radiated through her head.

Mika felt his fingers probe against the small of her back lining it up, and braced dazedly for more pain.

It did not come. Instead a loud explosion shook the castle and Zeke cursed as the brand clattered to the floor. 

“Sir! Sir!” Came a excitable falsetto voice that was so over the top, that even in Mika's muddled state she found absurd. “The rebels are storming the castle! Quick we must not let them take it.”

Her torturer cursed again as Mika heard his foot steps rushing towards the door. The lock on the door clicked and the door creaked open. There was a bright flash and a pop and a familiar cry, “Take that you mother fucker!” Suddenly the sound of a violent scuffle ensued but Mika's face down position did not allow her to witness it.

Zeke's attacker must have had the element of surprise, because the struggle did not last long. After a couple moments there was a sick wet gasp, and the sound of something heavy hitting the stone floor.

Suddenly Mika found herself able to move as her magical bonds faded away.

“Mika, Oh Mika!” Simon rushed to her side, gently helping her move upright as her first attempts had her floundering. He seemed hesitant to touch her and for a moment she wondered why. But as she gazed down at her body, she realized how thorough Zeke had been. She looked like she been through a meat grinder, and honestly she felt like it too.

“We need to get you to the brunt of the rebels force. You need to be healed. Oh gods, Mika. I'm going to carry you. I.. I think it's going to hurt, and I don't want to do that...” His hands fluttered uselessly like moths around her damaged visage.

“But you have to, Simon. I understand.” She replied raspily, her voice contorted from the swelling in her face. Raising arms around his shoulders, she held on tightly as he swept his arms under her legs.

It surprised her, in a far off and dreamy way, that he was able to pick her up so easily. As the smallest and thinnest of her demon boys, he was still remarkably strong. As the passed the crumpled body formerly known as Zeke, he managed to keep hold of her with one arm while reaching down to retrieve his ornate knife from the demons neck, and gave him a violent kick for good measure.

The castle was in chaos, as was apparent from the empty hallways and stairwells they traversed, and the few harried servants they did see paid them no mind as they themselves were busy fleeing. 

Simon whispered soothing nothings into her ear as they traveled, and could feel herself struggling to stay conscious as her vision grayed in and out. With great effort she leaned up and placed a sloppy kiss on his jaw, just below his ear.

Simon paused in his rapid fire muttering, but his steps did not falter. “Mika...?”

“Thank you for coming to my rescue, Simon. Tell the boys...” _Tell the boys what? It was a good run? Thanks for the memories? That she loved them? What a comfort!_ Her fuzzy mind chortled. 

“No, Mika.” His voice was still soothing, but the under tone was tense. “You'll be able to tell them whatever you want. I can hear the fighting, can't you? Nobody was prepared for a strike against the castle.” He pointed at a pair of large double doors that led out from the kitchen they were currently in. “Right through these doors. I... encourage you not too look to closely when we go through.” He looked a little green himself, “Demons fighting to the death is... quite brutal.”

_All fighting to the death seems like it would be brutal._

Simon's arms tightened around her as he barged through the door using his shoulder. He was right though, she thought as she surveyed the room around him. Mika expected dead bodies and blood, but this was straight carnage. Severed limbs and horned heads littered the room, blood and entrails seemed to coat every inch of the walls and floors. 

Even with Simon's unnatural grace he managed to slip and slide on the viscous floor, cursing with every misstep. “I can see them, there's still some fighting but it's nearly over now. Your boys are alive and still fighting.” One hand snaked around to carefully press her face into his chest, “I suggest you, ah. Maybe close your eyes?”

Mika rebelled against this gesture, she had to see them. She and Simon were creeping along the far right wall, in the shadows in an attempt to remain unseen. The fighting was down to a small group of loyalists and a larger group of rebels which included all five brothers in demon form. Every one of them was covered nearly head to foot in crimson.

Simon had not been entirely wrong. This was something she would never be able to forget, but even in her vague disgust she felt the weak thrill of revenge.

Mika's eyes met Matthew's as he was engaging with a taller, lankier demon robed in ragged black silks. His blue eyes widened and narrowed angrily as he took in the state of her, his aura blowing up furiously around him as he stabbed his opponent to death with his magical knives. 

He tried to disengage himself from battle, clearly meaning to make his way to her but as he turned, another demon slid from the shadows behind him. Mika tried to call out to Matthew, nothing came but a strangled cry.

Luckily for his blue eyed brother, Sam was fast enough to save him from the assassins sword. With a violent roar. Sam reached out and grabbed the man by the horns, and simply... tore off the man's head clean from his body, bits of gore raining over the Brute demon. The demonic assassin didn't even have time to scream.

Blood, the freshness of the room, and the clotted blood in her own throat from her broken nose made her stomach lurch painfully, “Simon, I think I am going to be sick.”

Simon quickly set her down, one arm encircling her waist to keep her from falling, and the other pulling back her lank dark hair. She heaved violently, but with having eaten nothing in nearly two days all that she managed to get up was stomach acid tinged with pink. 

“Shhh... Shh...It's almost over.” Simon soothed, running his fingers through her hair, “We'll be able to go home soon...”

Mika wanted to believe him, but she knew he was wrong. Even as the brothers and the remaining rebellion dispatched the last few enemies, she knew.

She fell against his chest, fingers grasping at his shirt blindly- and whispered, “It wont be over until the Demon Lord is dead.” before finally succumbing to the darkness surrounding her vision.

 

Diana had called upon her most gifted healers for the girl who had such a knack for finding trouble. She thought it was vaguely sweet that the boys remained outside the large pavilion tent she had set aside for this purpose, waiting for news with the kind of worried expressions one rarely encountered in the Abyssal Plains. 

On the other hand, she was extremely annoyed that this turn of events had forced her hand so early. Yes, she and the rebellion now had control over two major castles, but now the king on the chess board was a free agent. 

With this new development, The Demon Lord would be all the harder to locate and pin down. She sighed with a hint of regret, as she watched her own “Lord” speak with the peasantry who had come to learn more of the rebellion. 

For all of her lack of love for the man who was now her husband, there was respect and affection that had grown over time. Erik was good with people, all people, not just those of higher birth or status. He wore an air of warmth over him, that drew them like moths to the flame. 

Erik caught her watching him, and threw her a half hearted smile before turning his attention back to the demon folk gathered around him. Many of the peasantry were interested in joining the rebellion, and Erik would clearly and charismatically relay to them what kind of commitment it would entail.

Diana had to admit as well, even with the circumstances of their return, his reunion with his brothers had been touching. She sighed. There were very few she cared for as much of the brothers loved one another. 

She sighed again feeling a gentle nudge against her shoulder and looked up at her personal guard, Saero. “Is something the matter my lady?”

She shook her head no, casting one more lingering glance at her husband.

If she were the head of the rebellion, he was the heart. Just not her heart.

 

Sam, Matthew, Damien and Simon waited patiently outside of Mika's tent for the first few hours, yearning for news of their girl. They waited less patiently as the hours wore on.

“Why wont they send someone with an update?” Matthew chewed on his lip, and eyed the other demons with worry. 

Sam growled, but didn't answer, he just gazed at Damien with a questioning look.

Damien shrugged unhappily. “Privacy wards. I can't hear a thing.” Sam sighed, he had thought that was the reason Damien wasn't relaying anything. 

“I could sneak in,” Simon offered slowly, he had earned points with the brothers for his successful rescue mission into the dungeon, but he was still unsure of his place in this particular pecking order. “In my toy form, nobody ever notices me unless I want them to.”

Sam threw up his hands and snorted, “Fine. Might as well try something!”

Simon nodded, and with a quick flash and a pop he was his furry old self. He looked up at Matthew with a squeak of assurance, and hopped slowly into the tent.

His soft padded paws muffled the slight noise that came from his little hippity steps as he peered around the darkened tent. It was set up with all the comforts that could be accommodated on a war campaign. A small wooden table surrounded by several chairs sat near a small brazier, which sputtered with magical blue flames. In the corner was a small desk, with four rudimentary cots one next to another.

To the left of the cots was a rather large four posted bed, circled by four healers of various demonic races. They all seemed to be speaking amongst themselves as their patient lay quietly looking pale and small in the center of the huge bed. 

_Ah, there she is._ With magic, her bruises had already faded from harsh deep purple tones to the sickly green and yellow of healing. Simon hopped forward with determination, his trek remaining unnoticed until his tail caught against the robes of a small rabbit eared woman.

“Hmm, we seem to have an intruder.” She bent down quickly and snatched him up in her fist. “And what do you think you're doing, little one?” Simon thrashed wildly in her palm, trying to rabbit kick the ever living shit out of her hand... with little success. The woman just laughed, peering at him closely. 

“Have you ever seen anything quite so cute Tom?” She held him out to a demon who had the features of a cat, and Tom licked his lips enthusiastically.

“He looks a little like the creatures I hunted as a small one. It does bring back memories.” He brushed the back of his long clawed hands over his whiskers and leaned in close to the flailing Simon. “More delicious than cute.”

Mika cracked a weary eyelid, waking at the theatrical commotion above her. “Let him go, if you please Miss Bunny. He's allowed in. They'd all be allowed in if you'd just take down the wards.”

Bunny sighed and set Simon on the edge of the mattress where he viciously chattered at her waving his toy knife erratically, “Diana's orders are for you not to be disturbed.” Mika mirrored a sigh of her own. 

“Diana has been very kind, and I truly do appreciate that.” Mika carefully pulled her naked arm from the covers and rubbed the still infuriated Simon's fuzzy head. “But I haven't been able to speak to them since... all of this.”

Simon stopped his tirade against the healers rudeness, and leaned into her touch, his little eyes taking in the sight of light pink marks crisscrossing the naked flesh of her shoulders and arm, and more blue-green bruises casting a strange pallor to her skin. He felt like beginning another tantrum in his anger, but remembered he had already killed the Demon who had put his hands to her flesh. That would have to satisfy him.

Hopping from beneath her finger, he took a jump from the bed, and transformed mid leap to the surprise of the healers. “Well, one demon already got passed your wards, what's a few more?” He favored the cat like demon with a cheeky glare. 

Another healer shrugged from the other side of the bed. “We've done all we can for now. I don't see what it could hurt.” 

Bunny rolled her eyes, and then looked to Mika suddenly all business. “Fine, but no more than two at a time. You don't need any excitement. You need rest. You may have magic, but you're not a Demon. Even with our magics, you just don't heal so quickly, or cleanly.” She sniffed a little glancing at all the half healed wounds left behind as if they offended her personally. 

“Yes Miss Bunny,” Mika responded, deferring meekly to the woman. She would take this small victory, she honestly wasn't ready to fight for a larger one. 

“We shall check on you in the morning. I bid you good eve, Mika.” She motioned to the other three healers and spoke an enchantment. “The Incubus brothers shall be allowed within the wards. I will let them know the stipulations of visiting.”

“Yes Miss Bunny, and thank you. Thank all of you.” Bunny blinked and tilted her head in a solemn manner before taking the leave of the tent.

“Hello Simon,” She smiled as he took her hand shyly, afraid to hurt any part of her as he settled in a sitting position at the edge of the bed. 

“I told you that everything would be okay.” He laced his fingers through hers in a tender fashion before meeting her gaze stubbornly, “And I was right.” 

Chuckling at the pig headed look on his face, she bit back a wince of pain that the movement caused, “I suppose you are mostly right. I'll point out where you are very wrong in a moment.” He pursed his lips at her a little befuddled, but followed her gaze to the entrance of the tent. 

A moment passed before a brown headed incubus poked his head into the spacious tent, his green eyes searching for hers before quietly asking, “May I come in, Mika?” 

Nodding in return, she patted the side of the bed opposite of Simon, “Come on in, Sam.”

He crossed the room quickly, his eyes flickering over her beleaguered body and his jaw clenched as he approached her side. 

“Gods above, Mika... I..” His words stuck in his throat, his adams apple bobbing helplessly. Instead of sitting on the bed, he knelt beside it as if in prayer. He grasped at her hand, folding her fingers out, and placing his trembling lips on her scarred palm. Mika looked down at his shaking shoulders in surprise. 

She expected Sam to come in yelling and cursing the man who had caused her this harm, how he would kill his father in rage filled revenge of her kidnapping. _But no, Sam was..._ Wetness began to trail from her palm down her wrist.

“Sam? Are you... crying?” Now she was the one having trouble speaking, a sob building in her chest.

Sam raised his face from her hand, eyes red rimmed and overflowing as his breath hitched in his throat, “I'm sorry Mika...” He ground out, his voice softer and more faltering than she had heard it, and it broke her to see her strong Sam hurting so. “This is all of my fault..” He paused and shook his head, “It's all of our faults. This should have never happened to you. We should have...”

Simon, fascinated by the scene seemed to understand Mika's intentions even before she did herself. He gently released released her hand a second before she would have pulled it away herself.

Mika, with more strength then she realized she still had within her, encircled his wrists with her fingers, and pulled him swiftly up into her embrace.

Stubborn, immovable Sam moved into her. As he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and buried his head against her chest, Mika whimpered. To Sam's credit and no small part of her persistent arms, he did not pull away.

“You're the one being the doofus now, Sam.” She murmured into his wild brown hair, pressing soft kisses onto his scalp.

They rocked together quietly, the only sounds slowly escaping sobs and soft words of comfort between them. “Sam it's okay, I'll be okay, we'll all be okay.” Crooning to him, she smoothed a hand through his hair, and finally he lifted his tear streaked face from her body, looking as if he were about to protest.

Mika leaned forward, intending to silence him with a kiss. Instead, the sudden move caused the comforter she had wrapped around her to slip down and fall down to her waist. 

Sam who had been more than willing to be silenced by her kiss, froze before their lips met and his shuddering began anew, but this time she recognized the emotion in his eyes. A barely restrained fury.

“What kind of monster...?” Sam didn't have to finish the thought. There were monsters in this world. Creatures who fed on pain. On torture. 

He reached for the bite marks riddling her breasts with an unsteady hand, and swallowed hard, pausing before he reached her, his green eyes roiling with emotions catching hers, “May I?”

“Yes.”

Fingertips ghosting over the fading marks, he growled low in his throat. “I'm going to kill my old man.”

“There's the Sam I know.” Chuckling weakly, she leaned into his touch involuntarily. There was soreness, but combined with his caress it was an after thought. Just as she reached for him to draw him closer, he flinched back slightly with a shake of his head. 

“Mika,” His words still trembled minutely, but there was a seriousness to his voice that made her lips turn downward. Here came the moment she had mentioned to Simon earlier. Simon, who she realized had been watching the whole interaction owlishly, with interest and not a hint of shame or jealousy. Mika blushed slightly and turned her attention back to Sam.

“My brothers and I, we were talking. We're all going to stay here and help Erik and Diana. We'll find my old man, kill him and finish off any loyalists who are still willing to fight for his cause.” Sam, usually so straight forward, refused to meet her eyes.

“Great!” She chirped with saccharine coated words, and he startled. “Sign me up. I owe the old bastard, I think. I'd love to stay and fight.” Sam pursed his lips and slowly stood from the bed. Simon took her hand again, still digesting the exchange in silence. 

“I... Don't think you understand, Mika-” Sam sighed in frustration. “You and Simon, we would send you back.” Simon narrowed his eyes, flitting them back at Mika as he sensed her building anger.

With less grace, and more determination, she rose from the bed as well, letting the blanket fall completely away, and pulling Simon along to stand beside her as he now refused to release her hand.

“No, Sam. I do understand. I wont go back. Simon,” She demured, tilting her head and looking at the younger demon with a softer expression, “Can go back if he wants. It's entirely his decision.” _For a demon, he seemed rather too gentle in most ways for this world._

Gesturing at the assault that was plain on her body, the wounds Sam was already staring at growing visibly more upset- and she stood firm in her words, “This was done to _**me**_. The hurt you feel? The guilt for your inability to predict and save me from this? The revenge you desire so desperately?” 

Mika poked a firm finger into his broad chest, and he took a surprised step back at the cool fury on her face, “That is secondary to what _**I**_ have been through. The revenge _**I**_ need.” A wolfish expression slid over her features, “And that revenge I will _**not**_ be denied a part of.”

Simon squeezed her hand, hovering at her shoulder protectively, “Where Mika goes, I go. Where she stays, I stay.”

Sam's expression was torn somewhere between fury and admiration. “The demon world isn't a place for human's Mika. Hundreds of thousands of demons here would not hesitate to treat you like your torturer or... worse.”

Mika bestowed him with a haughty expression and laughed, an unpretty hard sound which rocked her body and lit her skin on fire, “I am no regular woman. I am a witch. You all know with the right teacher how formidable I could be.”

Sam took a quick breath to calm himself, to try to persuade her. _James should have been the one to convince her. He's better at this, and he had already decided to go home to Iridessa. Oh how irritated Diana had been when his elder brother announced his decision to return to earth to be with a human. Maybe..._

“There's a witch back home, who helped us build the portal. James knows her. You could apprentice under her for a few months.. and come back when your skills are more honed.” His tone was pleading as he covered her hand on his chest with both of his own. 

She stared at him hard, knowing what he was trying to do. Though her righteous anger was dwindling with the exertion of this argument, she fought back “A few months? And how many years will go by here in a few human months? A year? Two years? No, Sam. I will find someone willing to teach me, here. I will learn, here. I will be with you all, here.”

“Gods you're a fuckin' stubborn woman.” That admiration again. Coming from Sam, it warmed her from the inside out. 

“I am. And that is half of your attraction to me, if you're being honest with yourself.” She flashed a weak smile, her strength waning now that that particular battle was won.

“No, but it is one of the thousands of reasons I love you.” He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back and sternly pointing at the bed.

“Rest now.”

And this time she didn't argue.


	13. Move Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping on keeping on!

After Sam had left, and Matthew and Damien took their turns visiting (neither of those brothers had any more luck then Sam convincing Mika to return to her own world), they found themselves in a meeting with Diana, Erik, and James. 

James, who would only remain a few hours longer before returning to the human world, wanted to spend as much of it with his brothers as possible, still chided them for their lack of success.

“Mika really doesn't belong here, you saw what happened to her. Do you really want her at risk again?” The eldest rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting the urge to burst into Mika's tent and scold her himself.

“Even you, with your elegant words, aren't going to change her mind.” Damien answered softly, his fingers thrumming over the table in annoyance. 

“Can we not trick her into leaving with the pretense of saying goodbye to James?” Diana interjected, clearly against the idea of the human girl staying. 

“Mika would never forgive us if we were so underhanded,” Matthew replied moodily, flashing a glare in the Succubus' direction. Despite her help since they had landed in this predicament he still didn't entirely trust the woman. 

“Oh for... She's a interesting human, yes. But she is only human- she'll forget. Or could be made to forget.” The three brothers response to this were varying, but intimidating- Sam going as far to raise from the bench they were seated on with his fists clenched. 

“Never. Do you hear me Diana? Never again.” He spit venomously.

Erik raised an eyebrow at his elder brother who nodded knowingly. 

“You are all insufferable love-sick puppies!” Diana flicked her wrist at them in a dismissive movement, “None of you have even properly bonded with the girl, why such hysterics over her?”

“Diana, perhaps this isn't the time to discuss my younger brothers sexual proclivities?” Erik moved to take her elbow gallantly. Diana allowed him this, almost imperceptibly stiffening as his skin touched hers. 

“Yes, you're quite right, husband. We have more important matters to speak of than some _child_ who doesn't even know her own mind.” She couldn't help but get one more kick in before turning to other topics. 

“Having a majority of the exiled Princes on the rebellions side- and even the king's bastard- it's going to be good publicity for us. I cannot deny that your being here for this foray into madness turned the tide of this battle.” 

Tapping her purple hued finger against her mouth, she looked at them seriously, “But this war isn't close to finished. We need more than just the support of the people. We need soldiers. We need contacts. And alliances.” She narrowed her eyes at James, “And since your eldest brother can't be made to see duty...” 

James rolled his eyes, before realizing what Diana was going to suggest. He caught Erik's eyes again and shook his head subtly. _This isn't going to end well._ Is what he tried to project into his facial expression.

Diana continued on, either ignoring or oblivious to the tension in the room. Knowing Diana as he did, Erik decided it was the former. She could be rather callous to emotions as it pertained to the war, “Sam should offer his hand to Princess Aldani, her family rules a small but yet still independent kingdom to the west. Matthew-”

“Are you fucking crazy, you old purple hag?!” Sam's glamor stuttered briefly as his aura surged dangerously.

Diana disengaged herself from Erik's placating grasp and stormed forward, slamming her fist against the table, “No, I am logical! To win this war we need your strength and your titles. That child has a demon she could bring home with her, and he'd be happy to do it! Hell, she can have the bastard too!” Damien flinched, scowling. “That is more than a _stupid human girl_ can handle!” 

“Fuck you, Diana and fuck you too Erik if you thought this idea had any gods damned merit!” Sam looked close to snapping, and Matthew and Damien didn't seem far off from it themselves, though their glamors held firm. 

Erik sighed. This wasn't getting any body what they wanted. “Please-” He was drown out by the shouted insults between his wife and his brothers, “SHUT THE HELL UP!” He bellowed, and silence fell as he finally caught their attention. 

“My brothers will not be marrying anyone. I did not come here so that they would be forced into political marriages.” Diana moved to protest, but he held up a hand. “But we cannot possibly keep rumors from circulating that state otherwise.”

“With the human girl-” Diana started, but was cut off again, this time by Damien. 

“The human girl has a name, and so does the bastard. I suggest you get used to using them.” He spoke cooly. 

“Fine, with Mika within the rebellion ranks, surely more rumors will be produced about the princes affinity for a single human girl.”

“Sam and Matthew could keep their distance from her, until things have resolved.” Erik put forth slowly, knowing no party would be particularly pleased with this idea. “Or,” He hedged, “Be extremely discreet.”

“You and your ideas of discreet,” Diana sneered haughtily, “And yet half of the council knows of your dalliances!”

Erik huffed shallowly, not wanting to go through this argument for a fourth time, but he followed up with, “Like the council has no idea of you and Saero? Pardon me, my queen. I feel neither of us is being very discreet at this time.” Erik motioned to his brothers, who were stuck between anger and.. Fascination?

“Royal marriages, am I right?” Matthew coughed, glancing to Damien. “And she still doesn't understand why you would want to give up your freedom to marry sight unseen. Unbelievable, for someone who seems so intelligent.”

Damien managed to chortle. “Courtly intrigue before there's even a court.”

Diana threw up her hands. “I can't deal with this right now. I have to secure James' portal home.” She turned a withering glare to the 'eligible' princes, “Discreet. I trust you can do it?”

“We can try.” Matthews reply was less committal then she would like but it would do.

Sam looked as if he wanted to argue, but choked back the words. He simply nodded, jaw clenched tightly. 

All four of Erik's brothers turned towards him as his wife left the room. 

James was the first to speak, “Erik, are you happy here?”

“Stupid question, James.” Sniped Sam.

Erik shrugged, “It's not so bad. Diana's not so bad. If you catch her alone, and she's not focused on the war- Which I'll admit, isn't often- She's quite kind and generous. Clever, quick tongued.” Listing her qualities on his fingers, he grinned a bit as he hit his thumb. “And a quite a diva in bed.”

“Gross, Erik.” Matthew muttered plaintively, “That was something I don't need to think about.”

Sam and Damien laughed in agreement.

Erik's grin didn't falter, but it did turn teasing, “Well at least there's something worth mentioning going on in my bedroom. Sometimes, anyways.” He nudged James, “And James' too, if what I heard is true.” His eldest brother blushed lightly and nodded but didn't divulge further. 

“We're taking it at Mika's pace!” Matthew protested.

“I don't kiss and tell,” Sam muttered, ducking his head.

Erik couldn't help tease some more- after all, who knew the next time all five brothers would be in the same place? “Oh, so those weren't tears of joy I saw on your face earlier, leaving Mika's tent?”

Sam glowered, but Matthew cried out in a strangely prudish voice, “For gods' sake, Erik! She's injured!”

“Some women like a little pain with pleasure, do they not James?”

“Hey, leave me out of this,” James chuckled and gave Erik a playful shove, “Tease them if you will, but I remember the first time you-”

“Fine!” Erik laughed, “Older brother truce.”

Damien grinned wickedly, “Oh you mean the time when you and that special little milk maid-.”

Erik gaped at him and dashed over to cover Damien's mouth with his hand. “Okay, Okay! All brother truce. You cheat!”

“Not a cheat, an advantage!” Damien shouted rubbing his knuckles rapidly against the top of Erik's head, giving him a fierce noogy, “You only have your details because you dream walked with Mika, so I say fair play!”

“Fair play, then! Jeez! Younger brothers are so touchy!” Erik giggled, something that happened only when he experience a rare nirvana of laughter. It was such an outrageous sound it sent all the brothers into laughing fits as they all moved together in a companionable hug. Which was just as much about affection as it was keep each other from falling into hysterics. 

“Seems I missed something,” Came a voice from the doorway. Mika, wearing a short silk shift and a pair of black leather slippers on her feet stood with Simon, arms linked, looking at them with bemused expressions on their faces.

“Yeah, a bunch of weirdos being... Weird.” Simon grinned, the laughter was slowly fading but it was almost infectious. 

Matthew wiped the stray tears of joy from his face and peeled away from his brothers to greet her with a kiss. Mika accepted it, and pressed her mouth against his for a moment and relished the fact that even though her marks and bruises were still visible, but the pain had all but faded.

“Tut tut, Mika.” Simon joked, in a high mimicry of Diana, “Discretion dear.” Mika playfully elbowed him, in response.

Casting a theatrical glance around the tent, Mika returned “I think we're safe dear Matthew. But please, resist in ravishing my body. Someone may hear!” She chuckled and bumped the blushing blue eyed demon with her hip.

“Ah, Princess. You are looking far better this afternoon. And suitably adorable. I daresay my dear Diana came to visit you?” Erik crooned in his familiar flirtatious tone. 

“Yes. She lamented my hold over the 'suitable' princes, and explained the discretion part of the plan. I wasn't very happy, and she didn't sound very confident.” Mika chuckled, “And brought me some clothes. Diana is quite changed from the way she appears in my memories.”

“Ah, and she wanted me to tell you the sending ritual is ready when you are. You can go home, James!” With her bright smile at delivering this good news, James' expression surprisingly falters for a second before resuming its normal solemn good cheer.

“Then we shall not keep our good Queen waiting. Go on ahead,” He motioned to his brothers to head out. “I would like to have a moment with Mika alone,” at their confused looks, he smiled reassuringly, “It will only take a moment.”

As the filtered out the door, he turned his gaze to the white haired demon who had become Mika's shadow. “Simon, you should go too. This should be for Mika's ears only.” Simon's face settled into a stubborn expression.

Mika smiled wryly, the young demon had decided he was her guard after watching Diana's Saero shadow her protectively. It was very sweet, and she felt comfortable in his presence, so she didn't really mind indulging him. “It's okay, James. Simon is in training to be my protector now.”

James' eyes narrowed at Simon, who stared back stoically shifting closer to Mika. With a sigh, James shrugged, “Nobody listens to me anymore.”

“Welcome to the human condition. I think it's contagious. So what did you need to tell me?” Mika tilted her head up to catch his honey eyed gaze curiously.

“When you were walking to the tent, did you notice an unusual amount of eyes on you?” He questioned urgently. 

She frowned, and nodded. “Yes?” In fact nearly every demon she passed had been eyeing her, but she assumed that a human in the demon world was quite a novelty and hadn't thought much of it at the time.

James hesitated, hating to breech indelicate topics with someone who hadn't asked, but she had to know. He supposed if the boy truly wished to be her protector, he should know as well. “Many different demonic races are... Attracted to or can sense purity. For some its like a sweet perfume that's hard to ignore. For others, it's ah...”

Furrowing her brows at his hesitation, she supplied her own concluded answer, “An obsession?”

“That's almost right, and to some it's also like a challenge. I think you'll be safe enough with the protection of Diana and Erik. Not mention my brothers and your Simon, but I thought it would be best if you were aware.”

“So... Do your brothers not know this?” 

“No. Most of them were never tutored in such matters. As the heir, I was expected to learn just about all matters concerning demonkind..” He paused, with a pained smile, “Or do you really mean to ask: Is that the reason they want to be with you?”

Ashamed as she was to admit it, she nodded. “I... yes.”

“It is probably partially why they were drawn to you, but I assure you if that was the only thing that they were after... We wouldn't be needing to have this conversation right now.” James replied honestly, if a bit blunt. 

“Oh... Okay. I'm sorry I even felt the need to ask.” Her expression was flustered. 

“It's important information. It provides context to your relationships. It's perfectly okay for you clarify new information.” He replied kindly, ruffling her hair. “Just keep your eyes open. Train your powers. Learn to protect yourself. Rely on others, and... Don't get killed. I expect you and my brothers to be there for my wedding.”

“You've only been dating Iridessa for two months, James!”

“Sometimes you just know. Alright. Enough older brother wisdom. Let's get out of here.”

As they moved through the camp, Simon took point in front of Mika, and James led up the back. _This is ridiculous._ Although, as she glanced out of her peripherals it was the same as before. Some just paused in their actions, casting a glance in her direction, others stopped and stared with open interest. Only one or two looked particularly...famished. _Okay, maybe not. Well, she sighed, None of this was going to be easy. Just one more worry to add to a very long list._

 

The mages arena was lively as they arrived, servants scurrying here and there to finish setting up the appropriate spell casting ingredients. A man, clad in dark robes who Diana had introduced as 'Shadow' began his incantations.

“If you wish to say your goodbyes, do so now.” Diana spoke imperiously as the three entered the arena, obviously still perturbed at the brothers for their earlier spat. “The portal will be open momentarily.”

Matthew was the first to action, bounding to his eldest brother and enveloping him in his arms. “We'll see you soon, brother. Don't get into too much trouble without us.”

James had to chuckle at that, giving his brother a tight squeeze“With all of you gone, I don't think that trouble will be possible. Stay safe Matthew.”

As Matthew stepped away, Sam moved into his place staring at James with a smirk, “This fight would be easier if you stayed, but I understand why you have to go back.” His smirk transformed into a softer smile as he cast a quick glance to where Mika stood.

“I know you do. And Sam?” 

“Hmm?”

James leaned in, and murmured low in his ear, “She's a tough girl, I know. The demon world can be savage... Just keep a watch over her, and yourself.”

“You don't need to tell me that. God you can be such an idiot.” Sam said, affection swelling in his tone, as he hugged his brother around the shoulders. “Get home to your woman, James.”

Damien, next to bid goodbye rubbed a hand over his eyes halting the tears that threatened to fall. “Goodbye James. When we see you again we will be brothers to a new King, instead of sons of a tyrant.” He let out a shuddering breath, “Love you, brother.”

“I love you too, Damien. Remember, as much as you hate it; “It's not cheating, it's an advantage.'” James gave his shoulders a playful shake, and turned to his final brother.

“As the former heir to the Demon lord I discharge all previous claims I have to the throne. My duties are now yours, my brother, my king. And as such I pledge my loyalty and fidelity to our new liege.” James bowed low before Erik, fist over his heart. “My duty is now your duty. You will be a fine king.” Erik's eyes were wide, but he took James' theatrics in stride.

“Rise my brother. We shall always meet in respect and love. I give you my leave, to return home to your beloved.” He paused with a look that said he knew James would leave with or without it, but his eldest brother knew the words would be treated favorably amongst the peasantry, and look like strength and compassion to the high borns. 

They came together in a hearty brotherly embrace, both smiling. “Good bye brother. We shall meet again.” Erik pressed a small token into James' hand. “For the future, your mother would want you to have it.” James' eyes grew cloudy, but managed a smile. 

“Good bye Erik. Fight well, and more importantly rule well with your Queen.” He acknowledge Diana with a respectful tilt of the head, and she returned the gesture with just the slightest smile.

“Are you finished yet?” Shadows bored voice rang out, “For the portal is ready and holding steady, but that could change very soon.”

With a final round of good byes and well wishes James stepped into the portal.

In flash of bright light, he was gone.


	14. Pretty on the Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard a hard time getting this one out, been a bit depressed and over all just meh. Oh well. Here it is :p

With the departure of James, Mika was ordered back to her tent by Diana. When she had protested, it was over ruled by her boys and Erik as well. 

“Rest? I've been resting for a day and a half already!” She grumped, as she entered her tent. Simon and Damien who had trailed her as escorts, followed closely after.

“You were badly injured Mika. Diana isn't being cruel, she's being practical.” Damien replied comfortingly, watching her as she flopped dramatically into a chair and promptly winced. “See? You just need a little more time to recover. Diana isn't going lock you away for this whole campaign as much as she would like to.”

“Even if she tried, I'd help sneak you out.” Simon said cheerfully, “Though we'd have to be careful, because of...” He looked narrowly at Damien and then back to his 'ward', “The thing James' told us about.”

“Simon... You do know I can read your thoughts, right?” 

Simon frowned and turned to Mika, “Sorry, guess the secret's out. Forgot about Sir Creepies talent.”

Mika sighed, but smiled at the younger demon, “It's okay Simon, I already told him about it.”

“When?”

“On the way back to the tent.” She realized Simon didn't know about her limited mind link with Damien.

“Oh! Can you read minds too?” He looked intrigued, “What am I thinking right now?” Simon asked excitedly, as he closed his eyes, and intense expression of concentration on his face.

Mika couldn't help but giggle, and Damien answered for her, “'I wish carrot top would go away so I can be alone with you.' Mika only has a mental connection with me. It's something that happened when the wards Diana placed collapsed. It's not all the time- She has to be concentrating on me.” Was it Mika's imagination, or did normally humble Damien sound a little... Smug?

Simon scowled, but shrugged as if it was of no consequence to him. “Sucks to be her. Can't get away from your constant spying or your boring thoughts.”

Damien's smug expression faltered and he protested weakly, “I don't spy- It just...” He sputtered, “Why am I defending myself against a toy?” Now they were both scowling at each other.

Mika looked between the two demons tiredly and realized for all of her protests otherwise she was exhausted. She began pulling herself from the chair, the world feeling as if it were in slow motion around her. At her movement, Simon was at her side instantly his hand gently clasping her elbow.

Rivalry forgotten for the moment, Damien took her other arm and the boys helped to guide her into the large pillared bed. As she crawled under the covers, she smiled up at them gratefully. “As much as I hate to admit it, I think Diana is right. I am tired.” 

Damien looked at her in concern, noting the circles under her eyes and the drawn look of her cheeks. “When did you last eat, Mika?”

“Mmm...?” Her eye lids were lidded, and she yawned, “Oh, they brought me toast.. This morning I think?”

“And before that?”

“Simon's soup the night we got back to the mansion.” Mika yawned again and flipped on her side and curled into herself sleepily.

Damien silently cursed himself, and his brothers for being so forgetful. Here in the demon world, they did eat food- but more often they just drew energy off of other willing demons. Food was a secondary option and not always a consistent thing from day to day. Not to mention some of their vittles would be down right dangerous for Mika to eat.

Knowing he couldn't send Simon to find something suitable, since he knew about as much about the demon world as Mika did, he would have to go himself. Leaving the white haired demon with Mika was not what he wanted to do, since Simon seemed to be in her attendance at all times since his rescue... But. She needed to eat, and she needed to eat something not poisonous.

“I'm going to find you something light to eat, Mika.” Damien caressed her temple, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before kissing her gently on the side of the mouth. 

“Mmm, Okay Damien. I'll be here. Sleeping.” She chuckled huskily, not bothering to open her eyes.

To Simon, “I'll be back soon.” That annoying unconcerned shrug again. 

“Yeah, sure.”

With a sigh, Damien ducked out of the tent and into the open night air. The breeze was soothing, but the smells it carried were not. Though the camp hadn't been there long, it didn't take much time before the smell of unwashed warriors and the rank smell of the latrines to build. 

He shook his head and continued on with his task, making his way to cook tent which was on the far edge of camp. A man on a mission, he ducked and dodged the soldiers and servant still milling around. Since Demons didn't necessarily sleep, night time was not much less busy then day. 

Halfway to his destination, he caught sight of familiar black haired head, and hurried to catch him. “Matthew!” He called out to his brother, who turned and waited for him.

“What are you doing out here?” Matthew asked curiously, as Damien raised his eyebrow at his demonic appearance.

“Finding Mika something to eat.” Matthew looked at him in horrified realization, slapping his blue horned forehead.

“We're such idiots!” Damien chuckled at his reaction and they fell in to step together.

“Well, that's an understatement.” Sam had materialized from somewhere, giving Matthew's shoulder a playful shake. 

“You're in demon form as well, I see?” Damien asked curiously.

“Well, yeah. Might as blend in, if we're trying to be 'discreet'.” Sam replied snidely, but Damien knew he was comfortable in his true skin. 

As they approached the cook tent, they dodged tables full of various demons eating and drinking. “Do you suppose we'll be able to find anything Mika can eat?” Matthew questioned, looking at the bowls of stew littering the tables- made with who knows what kind of meats. 

It wasn't unheard of for demons to cannibalize demons they considered on the low end of the hierarchy scale. It wasn't something the Demon princes had regularly dined on, but it was a fact of life here. Live stock was generally reserved for nobility. 

“We'll have to. She can eat the bread, but she needs more nutrition. Plains grouse or Nivian boar meat would be sufficient.” Damien frowned, knowing this might be unlikely, but still. They had taken the castle so the stores there would be at the cooks disposal. 

“It will be a matter of getting the cooks to agree. Presumably the best grub will be set aside for our liege and his lady.” There was a slight undertone of disgust in Sam's voice. He was obviously still agitated by his new role-Erik had bestowed a position over seeing the armory- far away from Mika.

“Well that shouldn't be hard,” Matthew replied with a little roll of his eyes. “Erik put me in charge of requisitions. A little favor to the head cook, and voila!” He smiled happily, finally being able to do something for Mika, even if it was from afar. 

“You guys sit down and have a drink or something. We've busted into the wine cellars, and there's no shortage of booze going around tonight. I'll be back soon, yeah?” With a cheerful wave, he took off and was soon lost in the crowd milling about.

Sam was able to procure them a half a dozen bottles of heady red wine after a brief scuffle with an already drunk Reptilian Demon. 

“Matthew was right, tons of booze floating around tonight. I hope it's not going to cause too much trouble in camp.” He produced a small knife and uncorked the first bottle, and handed it over to Damien, who looked a little hesitant to take it.

“I don't know, I should get back to Mika...” He paused when he saw Sam's look. “Fine. Just until Matthew returns.” Taking a deep swig straight from the neck of the bottle, Sam chuckled.

“Excellent. We haven't drank together in ages.”

“Probably because the last time, you insulted that servant girl I had interest in and we ended up beating the snot out of each other.” Damien remember fondly, quaffing another mouthful. 

“Heh, yeah. Good times.” Sam mirrored him, but with a slightly longer swallow. “Did anything ever come of that?”

The redheaded boy smiled sadly, “Not much. A few stolen moments here and there in the pantry before her mother found us and beat her silly. Married her off to one of the stable boys as soon as the bruises cleared up.” Another gulp. 

Sam winced. His life as a demon prince hadn't been easy, but compared to Damien's as a royal bastard it had been a cake walk.

They sat in silence, nursing their bottles of wine and listening to the energetic chatter around them. Occasionally some punches would be thrown, but the fights usually ended up in boisterous laughter, and apparently, more drinking. 

“She's learning how to block me out, y'know.” Damien spoke after some time had passed, his voice taking on a strange lilt as he motioned for Sam to open another bottle, his own empty.

Sam did so, popping another cork and handing his youngest brother the bottle. “Who is?”

After another healthy drink, Damien frowned but finally answered, “Mika. I can't always hear her anymore.”

Sam grimaced and reached across the table to pat his brothers hand sympathetically, but Damien just continued moodily, “I leave myself open so she can reach me.. Except for a brief conversation earlier, she's been blocking me.” The expression on his face was pained, but as if determined to quell the it, the bottle was up against his lips again. 

“Damien,” He said slowly, trying to catch his brothers gaze, “You've hated your gift for so long, it's all you've thought about for just about ever. Maybe it's just Mika's way of giving you what you want?”

Damien considered this with unfocused eyes and sighed. “Maybe. I... Ah, things are so confused anymore. I might hate my ability, but the one thing it's done for me is being able to anticipate her needs.”

“Which is something humans do, by learning to know the person they love.” Sam ducked his head and laughed a little drunkenly, “At least I assume. It's what the rest of us have to do.”

“I guess so.” Damien didn't sound convinced.

As silence fell between them once more, a rowdy voice from another table filled it.

“As if it wasn't bad enough that our _Queen Diana_ ,” There was laughter at the exaggerated way the demon spoke the rebel queens name, “Brought in that virginal Rabbit mage, with instructions not to touch her, she brings an unspoiled human girl into our ranks.”

Sam looked towards Damien, whose posture stiffened instantly at the word 'human' hitting his ears. His head swiveled, his eyes searching for the speaker.

“Didja see her? Them long pale legs of hers?” The demon let out a wolfish howl, which caused another round of laughter, “Sweet little thing to look at, sweeter to taste I bet!” shouted a voice from the crowd. 

“Damn right! S'pose I can dispatch those two weaklings they have guarding her?” More laughter and jeers came from this, but also an undercurrent of uneasiness. “I could show her a good time- Hell, afterwords I'd be such a generous lover I'd share 'er with anyone of you!” Sam finally spotted the demon who was speaking, but not before Damien.

Who to his surprise, had dropped all pretense of his glamor. In his anger it had washed away in a burning golden glow, revealing the black patterns tattooing his skin and rather impressive black rams horns on either side of his head.

“Damien it's only a drunks rambling- Ah shit!” Damien was already taking off, running for the table which contained the foul mouthed brute demon. “Damien stop!” Detangling himself from their table took a moment, but with his speed he was able to catch up to his brother easily enough, grabbing him around the wrist and pulling him back.

“What the fuck, Sam?!” He growled, trying to pull out of his grasp, “He wants to- He wants.. He...” His voice faded as a further commotion began by the unknown brute demon. A demon of the Fae persuasion had come up behind him, a metal tray grasped firmly in it's delicate hands. Without preamble the orange and gold clad creature slammed it with amazing strength over the brute demon's head.

“You shut your mouth Balther! That's my student you're talking ugly about, and I wont have it!” The Fae screeched, continuing to pummel him briskly with the tray as the crowd around him slowly dispersed with the sheepish air that scolded drunks often have.

“ _Stay. Away. From. The. Girl!_ ” Each word was punctuated with another slam of the tray until it was bent and misshapen. The demon, Balther, was face down on the table and bleeding. Satisfied, the androgynous Fae threw it's instrument of destruction to the side. 

Sam and Damien could only stare at the spectacle. The Fae caught their gazes and grinned with a nod and a salute, before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

“Wha...What did I miss?” Matthew had finally returned, carrying his own tray full of assorted meats and cooked root vegetables. He eyed the abandoned table with the bloody demon, who was muttering senselessly and then back at Damien in his demonic form. 

“Nothing.” Both Sam and Damien replied together, still looking rather dazed. Matthew leaned in and gave the two a delicate sniff, recoiling as the harsh smell of alcohol hit his nose.

“I told you guys to have a drink, not a whole case!”

“You were taking forever!” Sam huffed back, and realizing he still had a bottle in his free hand, took a drink in playful spite. “Did you have to cook it yourself, or what?”

Matthew chuckled and nodded, “Uh, the cooks were in their cups as well. I was afraid if I ordered them to cook, one of them would end up face first in a hot frying pan.” He hoisted the tray towards Damien, “Are you okay to bring this to Mika or... Should I?” There was a hopeful note to the question.

Damien shook his head, “I'm fine.” He snagged the tray, and grabbed one of the unopened bottles that still remained at the table they had been seated at. Matthew frowned a little, but said nothing as Damien moved away, his footfalls just the slightest bit unsteady.

The walk was quieter on the way back to Mika's tent, though many of the soldiers had paired off and were copulating in the shadows. The sexual energy buzzing through the air made Damien's head fuzzier than the wine had. 

Shaking his head several times as if to clear it, he entered the tent. “I'm back,” He called out softly into dusky darkness of the room, only one softly flickering candle lit the room. There was no answer as he strode to set the tray and the wine bottles on the small table next to the bed silently. 

Mika was still curled under the blankets, but her breathing was ragged and irregular, whispered cries forcing their way from her mouth now and then. “No.. No.. No...No more.” She was having a nightmare. Damien frowned, reaching for her shoulder to shake her gently awake. Before he could touch her, Mika sat bolt upright eyes flying open. 

She shrieked at his startling appearance over her and scrabbled frantically up the bed until her back was pressed against the headboard and there was nowhere else for her to go.

“Mika, it's me! It's Damien!” He reached for her again, realizing his hand and forearms were gloved in black still, and he cursed inwardly.

Mika took a shuddering breath and scrubbed her palms against her eyes, trying to push the dream from her head. “Damien? Oh! I...” She took in his demonic form, suddenly feeling absurd, “I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare. You...Surprised me.” Shoulders relaxing, she leaned back against the headboard, “Ah, I've noticed that some Demons wear clothes, but Succubi and Succubus', ah... don't?”

Damien smiled lopsidedly, now the crisis was over he looked down at himself in consideration, “It's largely personal choice, or culture. Some of us will wear clothes. Most are more comfortable nude.”

“Are you?” She asked, staring at the plate of food, more out of modesty then hunger. “Comfortable, I mean.”

“I... guess I am. I've never really thought about it before. In my glamor, in the human world I would never consider wandering around naked. Here though? It just seems natural.” He rummaged in a small cabinet, drawing out two stoneware cups and brought them back over to the table.

“Would you share a glass of wine with me, over your supper?” He tilted his head with the question and she considered. 

“Uhm... Yes. Thank you, Damien.” She accepted the cup of the heady smelling liquid, and a small stoneware plate with some of the offerings from the tray.

“You seem curious about this,” Damien gestured to himself, “I don't mind answering your questions. As long as you eat.” His tone was stern, but his eyes danced playfully watching her trying not to watch him.

Mika took a nibble of something that resembled a boiled potato in texture and flavor and a small sip of wine to wash it down, trying to cover her mild embarrassment. “Are you born with those markings on your skin, or are they like coming of age tattoos?”

“Born with. Supposedly they predict our natures from birth. I think it's mostly superstition, personally.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Take Sam for example. His marks are green. They're supposed to signify inner peace and oneness with the world around him.”

Mika nearly choked on her wine as she giggled.

“Matthew's are blue. Signifying brute strength and a serious personality.”

“I can see why you think they're silly. It's not that I don't think either of them could achieve those things, but to expect them from birth...It seems like a bad predictor.” She held her cup and plate as she comically bounced closer to where he sat on the bed. “Do they feel like normal skin?”

Damien held out his arm for her to inspect, and she ran her fingers over his open palm and up his wrist, taking care not to spill her drink, though the cup was already empty. “I suppose it's silly, but I expected them to be more leathery.” 

With effort on his part, he removed his arm from under her probing fingers and took her cup to give her a refill. “Thank you.” She accepted the proffered cup, cheeks rosy. “What are black markings supposed to signify?” 

Making a face, he gave a little shrug. “The same thing as most human traditions.”

Mika's lips turned down at the corners, “Well, that's just silly.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Death? Destruction? Please.” She paused and took a few more bites of her food, clearing the plate and setting it to the side, “You're about as frightening as a two week old kitten.”

“I... I don't know if I should be offended, or take that as a compliment,” Damien replied slowly, but his eyes held a pleased gleam.

“A compliment, definitely. I love kittens.” Mika grinned, reaching out a hand and 'booping' his nose. He looked a little startled, but grinned in return.

“You might want to eat a little more, Mika.”

“Not so hungry anymore, besides this stuff is really good!” She had finished off her second cup, and was holding the empty out beseechingly, “I've never been much of a drinker... But..” 

Damien shook his head slightly, “Not tonight, I think you've had enough for now.” As much as he would like to see her truly tipsy, she was still recovering from her injuries. He projected this thought at her, curious if her mental walls had dropped at all.

Frowning, she gazed earnestly into his eyes and replied; _“Just one more? Please Damien?”_

It was a relief to hear her mental voice inside his head once more after a whole day of careful silence. Never mind that she was using it to playfully manipulate him. “Fine, just one more. And then bed.”

“I agree to your terms. The only terms I have are a goodnight kiss, and maybe you could figure out where Simon wandered off to. He's been gone for some time.” It had her a little worried.

“Agreed.”

“Hey Damien?” She played her fingers around her refilled cup, and he looked at her curiously. _“I love you.”_

Damien's smile was brilliant, even as his heart felt like it would lurch out of his chest. _“I love you too, Mika. Always.”_


	15. Stay Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexually explicit ahoy.

Simon, leaving the tent at Mika's urging had found himself something to eat, and as he finished his meal he decided he needed to find someone to answer some questions he wasn't quite willing to ask Mika herself.

The best person he decided was not one of the brothers, but the man he had decided to emulate. Saero's tent was one of the smallest in camp, set just a few feet from Diana's and Erik's. Enough to give the 'couple' privacy, but not far away enough to keep him from being there in seconds should trouble occur.

Without preamble, Simon flipped the flap open and walked in.

“What the-?!” Saero leaped up from where he sat looking bored moments before, a book clattering to the floor. “Oh, it's you.” He eyed the strange demon and sat back down, “What do you want? Eh....?”

“My name's Simon.”

“Oh yes, you're that toy demon my lady gave form to, yes?” 

Simon nodded, fidgeting a bit uncomfortably. Saero was a bit unsettling in his aura. It was so different then a regular demons aura, even if he had the same scent.

Saero frowned, “Is there a reason you've invaded my private space?”

“Yes. You love your lady Diana, yes?” 

Saero choked on his response, and narrowed his eyes at the white haired demon. “Why ever would you say something so absurd?”

Simon mimicked his narrow eyed stare and shrugged, “It's obvious by the way you look at her. I feel the same about Mika.”

Saero sighed and ran his hand through his tousled hair and stood again, “Why are you asking?”

“Do you and Diana... I mean are you lovers?” Simon maintained his stoic expression, but his cheeks flamed brightly. Saero made a small noise in his throat and rubbed an exasperated hand over his face.

“I don't see what business it is of yours. Or why you feel the need to ask me such personal things.”

The white haired demon crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, “I've decided to become Mika's guard. Like you to Diana. I love her and want to protect her.” 

“Can toy demons love like that?” Saero raised his eyebrow, “I admit, I haven't met many. Most are either very loyal, or very malevolent towards their respected owners.” Now the half demon was looking intrigued. “But not to my knowledge sexually attracted to them. I assumed they were... lacking in that department.”

Simon huffed, and glared again. “Well, now you know me and you can add me to your list under 'abnormal'. As far as I know, I'm just as well equipped for... love as any of you demons.”

Saero raised his hands up in appeasement, “If you're allowed to ask me inappropriate questions, I'm allowed my own inquiries.”

“Fair enough, but you didn't answer mine.”

“Yes, I suppose we are lovers. Though it's under the guise of energy supplements, so it's not exactly a well kept secret.” He frowned, “Though I thought my feelings were better hidden.”

Sighing, Simon relaxed slightly. “I think there might be some who question it, but they don't know- except maybe Erik. He's perceptive, and I think he knows his wife loves you.” The dark haired demon startled at that, but Simon wasn't finished, “I notice things. When you don't speak, and you're not supposed to show your true self, you learn to watch.”

“Is that how you fell in love with your lady?” Saero's voice was sympathetic and the younger demon nodded slowly, “And then the Princes returned, sweeping her out from under you.”

“Well... yes, and no. She's affectionate to a degree with all of us. I'd go so far to say she has romantic feelings for us all.” Another sigh, “But I'm not Damien, I can't read her damn mind. I kissed her once, and she kissed me back... But all of this has happened, and it's not like I can just kiss her again.”

Saero smiled, Ah, young love. “Does your lady trust you?”

“Yes...?”

“She agreed for you to be her guard?”

“Yes.”

“Just go and speak with her. At worst, she doesn't love you the same, but still needs you. At best? Who knows? Demon's aren't known for total monogamy. I can't speak for humans, but maybe there's a chance for all of you to have a piece of her heart.” 

Saero's soft smile slipped into a slightly wry one, “I share my lady with another, but I'm glad to have any part of her I can.” 

Both demons jumped like two startled cats as a auburn headed figure slipped into the tent, “Ah, I see I'm interrupting something. My apologies.” Diana's distinct voice filled the tent, but it was tired and as she stepped into the light, she looked it.

The dark haired demon hurried to her side shaking his head, before gently grasping her elbow. “Oh no, my lady. Simon was just clarifying how to be a proper guard for his mistress.” He nodded at the younger demon, and then towards the door, “And now that he's been educated, he should return and properly guard her.” His voice was stern, but there was a warm encouraging glow to his eyes.

“Thank you, Saero. Good evening, Diana.” He gave the latter a small bow before leaving them whispering quietly to one another.

He met Damien leaving Mika's tent, just as he was arriving. Damien nodded curtly to him, motioning behind him. “She was just wondering if you were okay.”

“I am. I just had to go speak to someone. 'Night, Damien.” Simon ducked around him and into the warm air of the tent. 

“Oh there you are,” came Mika's tired voice. “Did you find anything to eat?”

“Mmm, yeah.” He approached the bed, gazing down at her small figure buried in the covers, as she looked back up at him. “Sorry it took so long. I was hoping to be back a little sooner.”

Mika raised herself up slowly on her elbow and smiled, “It's alright, Simon. I appreciate your new role as my guardian,” She chuckled softly, “But I think I can manage a couple hours by myself here and there. I was more worried for you. You seem as discomforted as I am to be here.”

“I...” Simon paused, looking thoughtful. “I've been here before.” at her raised eyebrow, he allowed her a little smile before he continued, “My spirit, or.. soul? I don't know what you would call it, has inhabited a few demon children toys before. Matthew pulled me from the darkness and I became yours.”

Settling himself next to her on the bed, he tilted his head to look over his shoulder at her expression, which was a bit uncertain. “Thank you, by the way for accepting me.”

Simon's expression of complicated bliss made Mika feel slightly guilty. 

“Simon. He gifted me what I thought was an animated toy. I didn't realize... Though now, looking back at my knowledge of what they were, I should have suspected...” Grasping at his hand, she pulled it back to hers, and he leaned lightly against her abdomen as his supporting arm was pulled against her.

“I would never want you to think I owned you. Diana gave you a physical body. You aren't just a toy, you're a person and belong to no one but yourself.” She chewed her lip, her heart aching for him, and her own feeling of guilt. 

Simon rolled into the hand holding his, mouth inches from her lips and his searching eyes level with hers, “I know. I don't need to be able to read your mind, Mika.” He pushed into a gentle kiss against her lips. 

“You don't want me to feel obligated. But...” pressing another short, sweet kiss against her lips, he broke away, “I'm obligated because I love you.” another, and another small kiss against her mouth, hands threading through her hair in gentle motions worked to make her move against him, catching his fleeting mouth with hers.

“Nhhn!” Gasping against her mouth, Simon rolled his body over hers. Their lips still connected in their clumsy embrace- his hands roaming and caressing down her arms and over the curves of her shift covered hips, hers firmly entangled in his white hair as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring and deepening the kiss.

Simon's tongue flicked tentatively over hers as his trembling hands traveled back up her torso, coming to a rest at her breasts. Mika whimpered softly into his lips and arched her body up against his hesitant hands.

Taking this permission, he began gently kneading the warm mounds under the shift in wonderment at how soft yet perky they were, her hard nipples pressing eagerly against the fabric and into his palms. 

Squirming beneath him, she made another soft noise of arousal as he cupped them firmly, softly running his thumbs over her nipples. Finally, his heart feeling like it was nearly pounding out of his chest, he broke away from their intense make out session, breathing harshly. 

With his newly freed mouth, he descended downwards, littering kisses down the side of her soft neck, and over the milky skin on her collar bones, pausing to suckle at it here and there making light red suckle marks which stood out brilliantly against her skin.

Mika stared back down at him, her own chest rising and falling quickly against his hands, her eyes almost all pupil and just a thin strip of green to line them. 

“Is this okay?” He managed to whisper, as his mouth closed over her clothed nipple, the spun cloth rough against his tongue as he lapped at it eagerly. 

“Oh, Simon... Yes.” She replied breathily, giving his hair an gentle tug, before running her nails gently over his scalp, causing him to shiver as he gently nibbled at her saliva moistened breast. Finding his bravery and steeling it, he continued his southern journey planting his mouth down as he went, silently declaring his want and his love as he traveled. 

Pausing again, as the the trail of kisses fell against her pelvis and she noticeably froze against him, he glanced up to catch her expression and found her staring at him with a shocked but lustful expression, “What are you...?” Her throat was so tight, she barely managed this choked half sentence.

“Do you want me, Mika?” His voice was husky and uncharacteristically serious, to the point she was almost startled, but this was her Simon, looking at her with a steadily rapturous expression.

“Yes.” She in fact did want him, “Very much.” Mika chewed at her swollen lower lip, looking back at him, almost mirroring his expression. Simon's gentle fingers had pushed away the blankets that were still covering her legs and was now slowly stroking the inside of her naked thigh, causing her to gasp and jerk away slightly. Giggling softly, she relaxed against his hand as the touch became more familiar.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. I love you. I trust you and I want you. Very very badly.” To make an emphasis on her words, she arched her hips upwards causing his hand to slip up her thigh. It was his turn to exhale sharply in surprise as his fingertips grazed her warm wet mound.

“Oh gods, Mika. I love you too, so much.” Simon's voice was raw with so many emotions, Mika couldn't even begin to decipher them in her state. She merely moaned as he gently slid a finger slowly inside of her warm and wanting lips.

Clumsily he pushed her shift up her thighs and up past her waist so he could drink in her nakedness. Her willingness to let him be with her like this was making his mind stumble and jutter in appreciative shock and almost disbelief. 

As he sunk into her to the knuckle, he thumbed over her engorged pink nub, causing her to shudder an cry out as if she had been electrocuted, her thighs closing tightly around his hand, engulfing it with trembling flesh.

He quickly leaned down and placed, he hoped, comforting kiss against her bare thigh, “Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?” His arousal dimmed lightly while warring with his slight panic.

Mika's head had fell back against her pillows, and it worried him that he couldn't see her expression.

“I'm fine, Simon. I... Keep going. You just, ah, startled me a little.” He chuckled softly, beginning to move his finger in rolling motions inside of her, while fighting against the pressure of her thighs until they fell away as she relaxed under his ministrations. 

After she had further relaxed around him, he worked a second finger in as she pressed her own hand against her mouth to stifle her moans. Mika was so slick and wet, it wasn't difficult to slide the second finger in next to the first, but he could tell this would be her limit as he was engrossed by the tightness around him.

“Oh, oh.. Simon.” She gasped against her palm, and he wished that she would just let the sounds escaping her out naturally, instead of hiding them. He didn't care if the outside world could hear her cries of pleasure, but if she wasn't comfortable with that, he wouldn't force the issue. Tonight was for her.

His fingers matched the increasing tempo of her hips raising against his love soaked hand. Mika's moans and sighs began coming at a more and more frequent intervals, until it was just a steady river of pleasured sounds, sighs, and violent exclamations of love.

It sounded like she was in the midst a sacrilegious prayers, and he was her disciple worshiping at the temple of her sex. Simon moaned out loud at the thought of it, almost subconsciously lowing his mouth against her, and sensuously lapped his hot tongue over her achingly sensitive clit.

Both of her hands were buried in his hair now, and she called out his name freely in the open air of the tent, as his tongue danced lovingly over her sensitive parts, his fingers buried themselves deep within her.

The flame in her belly began to move downwards in an intense flood of pleasure filled contractions, growing more and more powerful as they descended.

“Simon, Simon- Ah..h... I'm going to--!” Mika's voice rang out strong at first, but soon devolved into wordless whimpers and breathless cries. Thighs that had been thrown passionately over his shoulders as he had buried his face into her sex, where now clenched tightly against his cheeks holding his face firmly against her.

_If she smothers me, so be it. I'd die happily._ Simon thought giddily, his worshipful mouth unfailingly in it's work even as her muscles clenched and spasmed against his fingers rapidly, almost delectably tight around them. 

Slowly the waves of her orgasm began to ebb and her thighs loosened, releasing him as he breathed in a harsh gasp of air, and he laughed unsteadily resting his head on her lower stomach. It took him a few moments to catch his erratic breath, and compose himself to some semblance of normal. 

“Simon?” Mika's voice was small, timid, and still a little shaken. Raising himself up on his elbow, slightly alarmed, found her already looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. “I didn't know it could be like that.” She flashed him a shy smile that seemed at odds with her shining eyes and flushed face.

He flashed her a self satisfied grin, and placed a kiss against her navel, before blowing a gentle raspberry against her sweat moistened skin. Her ticklish squeal brought a broader smile upon his face, before he pulled himself up her body until they lay side by side, face to face. 

Red eyes searching green but Mika broke first and touched her mouth gently to his, tasting herself on his lips. “Do you want me to...?” She had wriggled a hand under his shirt, her fingers playing against the small indent between his stomach muscles and pelvis as to further indicate her question. 

Everything needful inside him screamed yes, but he willfully shook his head to the negative, “No. Not tonight.” He gently smoothed her hair back from her sweaty forehead and grinned. “Diana is going to have you start training tomorrow. Making you feel good, made me feel good. That's enough.” He assured her, kissing the tip of her nose. She let this half lie go, smiling even as sleep threatened at the edge of her mind.

“You'll sleep with me?”

“Yes.” Her slowed breathing was having an effect on him, his eyes beginning to droop.

“Damien will come in after we're asleep. He'll slip in to the bed with us. Is that okay?” he felt a little shock, before remembering she had access to the carrot topped demons thoughts.

“Yes.. but does he know what we did?” Simon asked curiously. 

Mika was silent for a few moments and sighed, “Yes. He and Matthew have been playing some sort of card game and drinking for the last hour. His thoughts are more guarded than they have ever been, but things still slip.” She smiled ruefully at him, “They're surprised, if a little upset that it was you being my first...” The crimson flared on her cheeks again, and she shook her head shyly, “Y'know..”

“Your first head?” He softly chuckled, pulling her tightly against his chest. 

“Yeah. That sounds so crass,” She giggled along with him momentarily. “Is it okay if you're the big spoon, so I can hold him when he sneaks in?”

“Sure.” There was a faint thread of jealousy, but so small it hardly counted as a blip on the radar. “I don't think I'd ever mind holding you.” His voice was full of jest, but his words were full of truth. She bit his chin playfully, and rolled to the side, letting him slide an arm under the pillows, and his other drape across her waist pulling her back against him. 

“Goodnight Simon...”

“Goodnight Mika. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The breathing in the room became low and subdued, and soon Simon began snoring in a soft whistling way, Mika settled comfortably in his arms, falling into a half sleep.

_Damien, come to bed. Please?_ She managed to project, sleepily.

Outside of the tent a war waged between two brothers, both trying to suppress their pain through card games and drink. Matthew threw down his hand, and crowed happily. “Win win war win!”

Damien sighed in frustration, and rolled his eyes. He had never been good at the card game “Demon War” which was more luck than skill. It seemed like the fate of most of his life. Terminally unlucky.

“Good job, Matthew.” He congratulated his brother with appropriate humility, while quickly finishing off another bottle of good wine. 

“How about the best three out of five?” Matthew offered his bottle across cheerily as he motioned to the cards.

_Damien come to bed. Please?_ As soon as her mental voice hit his mind, he stiffened perceptively. 

“Ah, no thanks. I've had enough losing tonight.” he handed his brother his worthless hand, and stood, stretching. With drunken concentration, he managed his human glamor, his lower half clad in a pair of flannel pajamas. Matthew's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“She called for you, didn't she?”

“If she could call for you, and Sam to come as well, without suspicion and a bigger bed, and a mental connection, I'm sure she would.” Damien shrugged slightly, with a soft smile. “Remember, you and Sam being single is important to the cause.”

Matthew mimicked barfing. “I saw a picture of the princess they want to lure me into a contract with. Beautiful enough, but I felt nothing when I saw her. Just nothing.”

“You don't have to be committed, just pretend.” Damien reminded Matthew, while itching to steal away.

“I know. I just don't think lying is the way about these things. We need their support, but at the end of the war, and neither prince shows up to claim their wives...?” Matthew shook his head, frowning, “Couldn't we just offer protection, in the case that we win? Either way, father will slaughter and subjugate her people whether she sides with us or not.”

Damien nodded, his commitment to the conversation as the pull of sleep in her arms grew. “Bring up that possibility in the next council meeting. You're right, when we win this rebellion, the last thing the demon world needs is extra animosity.” 

“And an unwilling prince. I do miss seeing Mika... It's only been a few days, but it feels like a life time.” His big wounded blue eyes caught Damien's, and Damien rolled his eyes before sighing. 

“She's going to start training after our ten mile hike towards Lillith's castle. Find your own time with her.”

Matthew grinned at him, “I will, but I wanted you to give me permission first. So thank you.”

Damien rolled his eyes again, and waved his hands dismissively, “Why are you asking me? It's Mika you need to-”

Matthew interrupted him with a stern tone in his usually playful voice, “Because, I want you to accept me. As her lover, if we both become her lovers.”

Damien sighed again and gave a non-commital hand gesture. “I wouldn't stop her if I could. I wouldn't tell you not to try, even if you had no chance.” he tended towards an expression of pursed lips, “If Mila falls in love with you, she falls in love with you.” He struggled with what he already knew, and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“But, She already loves you. I don't know if she is in love with you, that's something you have to figure out yourself.” Damien huffed. “Alright. Can I go?”

Matthew nodded, giving him an mischievous smile, “Goodnight, brother.”

“Good night, Matthew.”

The smell of the activity of the tent wasn't a surprise to Damien, but the intensity of it made him almost swoon. Simon, after all, was a toy demon who fed off of emotions, but not sexual energy.

He looked down at the two, curled up against each other, and the obvious space Mika had left for him, a slender arm outstretched over a pillow.

Damien smiled, slipping in to the bed and moved to tuck back against her frame, threading his fingers with his, and pressing them into his chest.

_“I love you, Damien.”_

While he was exiled from the tent, his mind had been in turmoil, but here, in her arms concerns were softer, worries where less important. 

_“I love you, too Mika.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 34 years old. Most of my weird sex years are behind me; 
> 
> But writing sex scenes also makes me blush. So, I hope you enjoy! lol


End file.
